


Dropped into Your Lap

by spookykiss



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Marijuana, Minor Original Character(s), Sexual Assault, Shooting Guns, Singing, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Suicide Attempt, Terrorism, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykiss/pseuds/spookykiss
Summary: A darker take on the modern girl in middle-earth.After your life and world has fallen apart, you get plopped into the middle of the company's journey. Resourceful and prepared, you're not just some damsel in distress. Though aspects are familiar you find yourself forgetting key points of the story you've often fantasized about. Will you lose yourself on thr path to Thorin's heart?Not sure where it will exactly go but summaries will be updated as written.





	1. Lost Girl Found

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES ABOUT MY 'YOU'  
You're 5ft and have an average/athletic build.  
You have a few tattoos (they will be described when seen)  
You wear glasses, but your vision isn't too bad.  
You swear, more than anyone else.  
You're a singer, but you will follow more punk-rock styles because that's what I know.  
You're not a virgin and it shows eventually.

It was a normal evening in your townhouse on the outer edge of the major city you lived in. Your balcony door was opened to the moderate weather and you could just see downtown dipping into darkness on the horizon as you finished your quaint dinner of vegetable stew in your minimalist kitchen. The news was playing quietly behind you as a white noise. Your entire home was very minimalist since you moved in 6 months after the tragedy that happened 11 months prior. 

The world you live in is not a kind one and you just barely survived an attack that struck several suburbs on the other side of the city thanks to the selfless actions of your boyfriend. You were just arriving to your parents' home for a family gathering when gas bombs struck throughout a 4 mile radius. Your boyfriend had a short run in the military years prior and jumped into action. There was a gas mask stored under the seat and he quickly pulled it out and put it on you.

"What about you?" You asked frantically, knowing he only had the one mask.

"I love you, Y/N. Please, don't take it off." 

Those were the last words you heard him say as the purple mist entered through the vents and he began to choke in the seat next to you. You began screaming his name and reached to take the mask off but he reached over and held your head in his arms, firmly keeping the mask to your face. You cried out in agony as you saw the man you had built a life with perish with his arms still around you. Your pain only worsened when you realized your entire family had gathered to celebrate in the house 20 ft from you that was completely covered in the horrid purple haze. You opened the car door and called out. Silence. 

Dealing with such a massive loss led you down a dark path for several months as you desperately tried to cope through substance abuse. Your friends tried to help at first but the world was in shambles and everyone had to look out of their own. After several months of wallowing in sorrow and self hatred you hit rock bottom as you took an attempt at ending all the pain, but you were a survivor. You woke up after your failed attempt with a heavy heart and knew you had a chance to turn your life around and live for those you lost instead of meeting them. You moved across town, began a yoga and exercise routine, ate only healthy foods, and built a go-bag with an escape plan incase of another incident. You promised yourself to never be caught off guard again. 

In your new home you spent your days trying to enjoy the simple things in life and teaching yourself useful and fun skills through various YouTube videos. You read copious amounts of fiction, watched mainly fantasy shows and movies, learned to play some of your favorite songs on the piano, and worked hard on prepping as the daily news only brought about more and more worries to the world. You had just began washing your dish in the sink when the sound of a warning siren came blasting in through your open patio. Your phone lit up with a warning. 

Evacuate Now. Missile Strikes Imminent Nationwide. God Help Us All. 

Your heart dropped and you stood in shock as you saw the news broadcast shift from tips to avoid construction traffic to a live feed of a military general. 

"There is no easy way to say this so I am just going to lay out the entire situation for anyone who is listening. Nearly every major city is being targeted and evacuation may not be possible for those deep into metropolitan areas. If you are far enough out, evacuate now and take shelter. If you are unable to leave any of the blast areas, I suggest you make peace with your God. Several countries have fallen within the past hour alone and more are succumbing as I speak. We have also launched our own strikes on the countries responsible for what is about to happen and if we are lucky those bastards are going down with us. If you have any shred of hope left for the future…. I do envy you."

The broadcast cut out as tears began streaming down your face. You turned to the door and saw your go-bag. All this preperation will finally be put into action. Your go-bag was already packed with essentials so you only needed a minute to be out the door. You were already wearing comfortable traveling clothes so you zipped on your green utility jacket, sturdy brown boots, strapped the pack on, then went to grab your gun bag. You made sure your rifle was loaded now that the threats have finally manifested. You saw a large plastic bottle of whiskey sitting on the mantel and placed it into your gun bag too. It may be the end of days but if you survive 5 more days you sure as hell were still going to celebrate your 30th birthday. You grabbed your purse, phone, and the bag of apples you just bought of the kitchen counter and headed down to your garage. As your exited the neighborhood you saw people stuffing their cars with bags of food, laundry baskets of clothing, and the occasional unnecessary large electronic. Only a few cars were already driving out with you that contained only family members. It hurt you knowing they were doing the right thing to escape but that they were wildly unprepared for the dangers ahead. 

The roads were mostly clear for the first 10 minutes of driving until traffic began to pile up on the highway that was reaching out into the fields and forests that lay beyond the city. You managed to get 10 more miles out in 2 hours time until traffic was at a complete standstill. You sat there hopeful for a few short minutes hoping the flow would resume until the roar of jets flew just over the road heading to the city. People were frantic, drivers hopping out of their cars to uselessly yell at the person in front of them, vehicles bumping into each other, and there was a stalled vehicle that everyone seemed to want to honk at. Vehicles had just began driving on the grass shoulders in an attempt to pass up other drivers only to be stopped by angry vehicles pulling out in front only to be T-boned in order to hinder them. One of these instances happened with the vehicle behind you that also caused your car to lurch forward, wedging your engine under the back of a U-haul. Your engine cut out and you knew you were out of options. You quickly grabbed your bags and booked it for the treeline running alongside the highway disappearing into the shadows as you heard angry shouting. Just as the car lights faded from view you saw a light from over the trees in the direction of the city. Suddenly a strong wind blasted you from the same direction as the ground shook. You lost your footing in the dark and came down hard hitting your head on a tree root. The last sensation you felt was the rumbling of the earth as you blacked out. 

You awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and felt a warm light on your face. Your eyes opened slowly as you rubbed the spot by your eyebrow that hit the root the previous night. The forest was surprisingly green and much more lush than you would have ever thought. The trees were full and a soft moss covered most of the ground around you. You check your bags and took a long drink of water from your bottle. Your head soon cleared and you breathed a sigh of relief realizing you hadn't yet died from the previous night. Your phone was still on but very low on battery, it was already past 3pm by the time you woke and your phone was getting no signal so you turned it off and decided to wait until you are at a clearing to try again. You pulled the compass out of your bag and got your bearings, you were driving north and ran west to get out of the traffic mob so you decided to walk north east to hopefully meet back to the road in a more favorable spot. 

After 20 solid minutes of walking and not meeting the road you realized something was wrong. The highway was a straight line for miles and you didn't run that far from the road. The serene sounds of nature made your stomach turn as you realize something really was definitely wrong. No planes flew overhead, no sounds of traffic in the distance, absolutely no signs of industrialization. Only pure forest and nature. You came to the edge of a clearing and decided it was time to figure out just what the hell was going on. You dug through your bag and pulled out a solar charger and plugged up your phone. As you waited for it to charge you ate some of your provisions and took time to stretch yourself out after feeling a whole body ache from everything that just transpired.

The charging was slow so you decided to inspect the flora and fauna around you, some of the trees and flowers looked familiar but others were brand new. It wasn't until you saw a very strange and large squirrel that you felt you might not be where you once where. Your phone had charged enough and you attempted to connect it to any network or GPS signal but were met with nothing. You scoffed at yourself for the ridiculous idea that you somehow pulled a Wizard of Oz and decided that the attack must have destroyed the cell towers and satellites. 

_Maybe my compass is busted._

The idea wasn't that absurd, who knows what kind of missile hit the city and what effect could have happened. At least you were thankful that your hair wasn't falling out and that you were feeling more energetic than expected. You were already well into the forest and knowing the area you were bound to hit a road eventually so you packed up and kept your heading. 

Just as it began to fall into dusk again you hit a dirt road! 

"Finally! Hell yes!"

You shouted with joy as you nearly started skipping, which was almost impossible with the weight on your back. It wasn't an asphalt road like you were hoping for but a old road is better than no road. It looked like it was still well traveled so you continued down the direction most similar to your heading. You pulled out your hand powered flashlight and pushed into the evening with renewed vigor. 

Branches were cracking in the brush not far behind you in the dark. The sounds made you nervous as someone or something was definitely stalking you in the dark for the last 10 minutes. You whipped your flashlight across the line where the sounds came from but saw nothing. Your heart was pounding hard as you picked up your pace and fumbled trying to swing your gun bag around front not daring to slow down for this thing to launch its attack. The strap was caught on a buckle and wouldn't spin around.

_This is the exact type of shit that leads to deaths in horror movies._

You were about to stop and take your chances squaring up with the mysterious stalker when you hear distant laughter and saw a glow of a campfire just head off the road. You made a beeline to the sounds of people. The sounds of the stalker began to ease off the closer you got to the camp and you felt relief wash over you as you could see the flames and figures around it.

Just as you were about to hop over the last bush into the clearing an arrow whipped by your face and sunk into the tree next to you.

"What the FUCK!?"

You screamed in half surprise and half anger at being shot at. There was a small gasp heard from the group. Another voice spoke up.

"Who goes there? Speak up or the next shot won't be a warning!"

"Dont shoot! I'm just lost!"

You ease your way out into the fire lit area with your hands up by your shoulders.

"Mahal, it's a lass!" Said another male voice standing with the archer, "Kili! Put your bow down!"

You walked slowly away from the trees and started to see 15 individuals coming into view as murmurs erupted amongst them. You could begin to make out the faces of the two standing closest to you. The archer had long dark-brown, almost black, hair and a short scruffy facial hair. The other had long blonde hair with small braids, and a short beard with braids hanging from his mustache. They were both quite handsome and close to your height, but they were wearing what you first interpreted as larping costumes.

_Wait… they look kind of familiar,_ you thought to yourself, _and did he call him… no it couldn't be. _

The two, especially the blonde, both smiled at you until they looked just over your shoulders and their faces snapped to serious expressions. You felt yourself being tackled to the ground by the blonde and watched as the darker haired one drew his bow and shot an arrow that landed with a wet sound and animalistic snarl. The body of large predatory cat came falling to the ground just over the spot you were previously standing. 

The blonde had his body covering yours from his protective maneuver and he smiled down at you.

"I'm Fili, at your service!" 

He pushed himself up with ease and offered a hand to lift you up. He pulled you up swiftly with little effort. 

"Hi, I'm Y/N. The hell was that thing? I'm pretty sure that's what was following me on the road."

You gestured to the strange looking spotted cat.

"Pard, I think." Said the archer, "I'm Kili, at your service."

The realization clicked in your mind.

_This isn't possible… is it?_

You didn't try dwelling on the realms of what is possible and not as you were standing with several armed dwarves that began approaching you. 

"You're dwarves," you say trying to take into realization you've somehow entered a favorite story of yours without freaking out.

"Aye, that we are! Bofur 's the name!" Said one wearing a hat.

"Excuse me miss," said one with a long white beard, "I am Balin. But might I ask what you're doing out here on your lonesome?"

"And why have you intruded on our camp," boomed a deep voice coming from beyond the faces you could see. 

_Oh shit._ You knew exact who it was and your heart skipped a beat as you caught sight of the imposing dwarf standing on a slightly higher level over looking the group. His face was stoic but oh so gorgeous in the fire light. 

"Thorin, please. The girl would have been eaten alive if it weren't for your nephews," said the buff bald headed dwarf.

"We do not know if she's a spy, Dwalin." Thorin replied sternly.

"Well she doesn't look threatening to me," said a meeker voice from the shortest in the group. 

"I agree with Bilbo! The wee lass looks like she could use a safe place to sleep for the night," input a strong-willed redhead. 

"She is not a spy," spoke another voice beyond the crowd of dwarves. He carried a sense of wisdom in his tone, "she's not even from Middle-Earth." 

A tall elderly man cloaked in grey walked through the crowd of dwarves to stand in front of you.

"My name is Gandalf, and I suspect you are very, very far from home miss Y/N." 

You nodded in response baffled that your secret had already been divulged. 

"I am," you manage to say as over a dozen eyes look upon you in bewilderment. The group burst with questions as their voices began overlapping one another. 

"Where are you from then?"

"You're a human?"

"Why are you dressed like that?"

"How'd you get here?"

"Enough!" Gandalf spoke over the mass. "Please let the poor girl breath. I'm sure she will answer your questions in due time. Now master Thorin, as the leader of this party do you agree that this girl is no threat to us and could stay the night as Gloin suggested?" Gandalf raised a questioning eyebrow to the dwarf. Thorin gritted his teeth as he looked at you, obviously not happy about the commotion caused by your arrival. 

"As long as the nightwatchmen don't see her as a burden, I will allow it." 

Three dwarves in the group whispered in a foriegn language amongst themselves and nodded in agreement. 

"Aye," spoke up the eldest of the three, "Nori, Ori, and I are in agreement." 

"Thank you Dori, then we are in agreement," Gandalf smiled at you, "then let me help you find a spot to set up for the night, come along." Thorin's deep blue eyes followed you as you walked away from the group. 

You followed Gandalf as he led you past the mass sleeping spot the dwarves, no doubt, had claimed for themselves, over a small ledge to where two very different sized bedrolls have been laid out. 

"It may not be the most proper arrangement for the night, but I'm sure you will feel more comfortable sleeping near Bilbo and myself."

Almost as if by manifesting by the mention of his name Bilbo appeared. 

"Hello, miss Y/N! I'd like to introduce myself, Bilbo Baggins!"

"Good to meet you, Bilbo!" You said with a genuine smile, "you're a Hobbit, am I correct?" 

"Yes, indeed I am!" Bilbo said proudly.

"You seem to have a familiarity with the types of people living in Middle-Earth," Gandalf said both suspiciously and amused, "I'm sure you would be a valuable asset if the company finds you favorably."

"I'm not sure exactly what I know but I can sure as shit tell an orc from an elf!" 

Bilbo coughed slightly at your language while Gandalf laughed warmly.

"I think you're going to fit in just fine." 

You took little time unburdeninv yourself from your packs then aid out your sleeping bag with much questioning from Bilbo about the material it was made from but you simply informed him it would probably be easier to explain everything to the entire group. Once you had settled the trio of you went to rejoin the dwarves around the cooking pot. 

A very large set dwarf was happily stirring a pot of what smelled like vegetables while a few others had made quick work of the pard and began roasting butchered pieces on sticks over the fire. Gandalf led you around the company, ensuring you were properly introduced to everyone.

"You've already met, Fili and Kili. They're brothers and nephews of our leader Thorin. Our cook here is Bombur, brother to Bofur and their cousin Bifur doesn't talk much. Balin and Dwalin, they were the first who spoke up for you. Then Gloin who suggested you stay the night, his brother here, Oin, doesn't hear so great so speak up when addressing him. Then the last three are our nightwatch tonight, Dori, Nori, and Ori." 

You smiled to each of the dwarves and leaned into sniff the stew Bombur was cooking up.

"Its nothing much, Y/N, just some boiled vegetables Ori and Nori gathered with a few herbs. The others have the pard roasting if you'd rather partake in that."

"Oh no, I'd much rather have some vegetables, Bombur! They smell divine!" 

Bombur smiled proudly as you complimented his cooking. You remembered using names was a good way to earn someone's favor from your days waiting tables and felt a relief that you were already familiar with these names. Soon the food was ready and everyone was served their portion as they sat around the fire. 

Thorin sat straight across from you, his eyes fixed on your every movement. It made you feel very nervous but you knew his trust would be the hardest to earn.

"So, miss Y/N," Oin began.

"Just Y/N is fine, no need to be some formal, Oin."

"Y/N, what's the world you come from like?"

"In my world there are only humans, all others are only told in myths and stories. Magic isn't something that was proven either so we excelled in science and technology."

"So how are you here?" Asked Dori.

"Well, Dori, I have no idea. I fell while running away from an attack and got knocked out. When I woke up I was in the forest."

"You were running from an attack?" Scoffed Thorin, "why didn't you stay and fight?"

"Not every attack can be countered," you said bleakly, "my entire world had been at war for a long, long time. With advancements in science we created great weapons that could annihilate millions in a single strike. The day came when every nation decided it was time to destroy one another. That's what I was running from." 

You saw a glint of surprise on Thorin's face from your answer but he promptly returned to his brooding demeanor. 

"By the gods," Balin said solemnly, "you mean everything?"

"I-I think so…"

"Some benevolent power must have taken pity on you," Gandalf said slightly lifting the spirits back up, "you are here now, and one life saved is better than none." 

You felt comfort everytime Gandalf spoke favorably upon you and that favor seems to reflect into the company as you answered several questions on lighter topics such as your clothing, what your glasses are made of, your age, also age in relation to human lifespan, until the dwarves seemed satiated for the night. All except Thorin who seems to be staring at you every time you looked up. 

"We should turn in for the night," stated Thorin, "Nori you're first shift."

"Oh wait! Let me grab something for you to use!" You ran off to your pack for a brief moment before retuning to hand your flashlight to Nori. The company looked puzzled at the item.

"This is my flashlight. It can act like a torch when you press this button," Nori turned on the flashlight much to everyone's surprise, "its powered by this crank, when it gets dim just spin it. Just try and be careful, it's the only one that can last but if it breaks it's done for."

The dwarves looked at the light in amazement and the three brothers on watch tonight thanked you for the tool. You noticed Thorin's mouth slightly agape as you were walking by and leaned in whispering to him. 

"Get to know me better and you'll see I'm full of surprises." 

You saw his teeth clench at the corner of his mouth as you sauntered off behind Gandalf and Bilbo. You flipped your hood up on your jacket before laying down for the night under the clear, unpolluted sky. Your life had definitely taken an unexpected turn but you were thankful for surviving. 


	2. Roads to Trails to Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The following day brings you closer to everyone. Much, much closer.

_A dream didn't come that night, you felt as if your eyes just closed and opened again feeling rested…_

"Back off you two, give Y/N a chance to wake up!"

You hear Bilbo say as sternly as a hobbit could muster. The voices of Fili and Kili could be heard asking Bilbo to let them know when you're up as he shooed them away. He sighed and sat next to you.

"I'm sorry, all that commotion probably woke you already."

"Yes, but thanks for making sure I have a moment, Bilbo."

You sit up, stretch your arms, and smile at the considerate hobbit.

"The dwarves can be a little rash and intrusive but they are a friendly bunch once you get to know them."

"Even Thorin?"

"Haha. Well he's a little harder to get. He had his doubts about me at first, but he just recently became friendly. I'm sure he'll warm up to you eventually." 

Bilbo smiled as he spoke fondly of Thorin. You could tell he had a sense of admiration for the dwarf. That's when you looked down and noticed Bilbo was missing buttons from his vest. 

"I could sew some new buttons on your vest if you'd like," you offered.

"Oh, oh my! If it wouldn't be too much trouble, but I haven't any spares."

"I do," you slapped the large solid backpack you had, "there's small sewing kit somewhere in this thing. Just whenever you're ready I can do it."

Bilbo's hand quickly touched his pocket with a restrained nervous look, "probably when I am able to wash it we can fix it then."

_He must have it already. _

Though you loved the stories so deeply, fanatically enough to get a small Smaug tattooed on your ribs, it hurt to try and remember too many details about the journey. It was mostly names and places you could recall but everything was hazy. You remembered you might have stored a copy of the book deep in your bag but settled to retrieve it when no one was around. It wouldn't look good at all if you had a book describing their journey and it would surely be the end for you no matter how much they've warmed up to you.

"I told you she's up," you heard Kili say and his head popped up from the ledge but was immediately yanked down.

"Well, you shouldn't be eavesdropping," Fili attempted to chastise his brother. 

"Oh like you weren't right here too?"

You could hear an exchange of punches on each others arms as they bickered. 

Bilbo made an audible sigh that quickly turned to laughter. You smiled and pulled the woven produce bag out of your things and tossed a small apple to Bilbo before rejoining the rest of the company. As you stepped off the ledge you saw Fili and Kili have gotten into a full on wrestling match with Kili flailing a bit. You whistled to get their attention and tossed them fruit as well. They both shot up from the ground to bid you good morning as you approached the remaining company members as they were packing up for their next day of the journey. 

"Y/N, Y/N," Ori ran up and handed you the flashlight, "Good morn! I appreciate you loaning it to us. Made me a little less nervous when rabbits ran through the bushes." 

"And I appreciate you all letting me stay the night in your camp! I also happened to have some apples to share!" 

The dwarves gathered around each thanking you and greeting you warmly. Three apples remained and there were two others left to share with. You spotted Gandalf easily, being the tallest he stuck out almost instantly, smoking his pipe on a nearby fallen tree.

"How did you sleep miss Y/N?" asked the wizard as he continued to blow perfect smoke rings.

"Just fine, surprisingly well actually. Thanks for looking out for me, even if I'm just a lost woman who stumbled here by chance," you say as you hand him an apple. 

"I wouldn't say you are lost! You may not know where or why you are here, but some power sought fit to errr… " he trailed off, looking into the distance.

"Drop me into your lap?"

"Certainly not mine, but yes. Someone's."

His tone confused you a bit, he was sounding more like a touched old man than a wise wizard. He snapped back to his usual demeanor as he saw the remaining couple in your bag.

"I assume one of those is for Thorin?"

"Yeah, but where is-"

You stopped your sentence as you followed Gandalf's nod to a small hill that looked over the road. Thorin was standing with the rising sun in front him, the light was casting his figure in a warm glow of a morning golden hour. He was looking intently at the trail ahead then eastward. 

"He's much easier to talk to one on one rather than amongst the others," Gandalf suggested. You thanked him and headed to greet Thorin.

"A-apple?" you offered awkwardly.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like an apple?" 

Thorin looked questioningly at the red fruit being held out to him.

"Oh come on, it's not like I poisoned it, Snow White. Oh fairest of-" you cut off and immediately blushed in regret. 

"Snow what?" Thorin chuckled.

"Sorry, that was a reference to a fairytale from my world." 

It's not like it wasn't true, you did find him very attractive, but you weren't just ready to admit that to him. He smiled and you felt your heart beat as he reached forward to take the apple from your hand. It's been quite some time since you've felt an attraction for someone like this, not since… You swallowed and adverted your eyes from Thorin's. 

It's not like you're still dwelling on emotions for your lost love. You've been dating potential partners the past two months and even had a casual hookup with a friend of a friend. There was just something eating at your mind about getting involved with him, but alas the memory of what's to come evades you. Besides, you weren't even sure if he was attracted to you anyways, though you hoped he was.

"Y/N," Thorin said and you quickly looked up, surprised to hear him address you by name, "did you have a plan on where you'll be going?"

You couldn't find words to answer him and just mumbled some incomprehensible jibberish. 

_Shit, he was going somewhere right? What the hell was the company doing?_

You racked your brain, desperately trying to remember any information so you could answer him until Thorin spoke up again.

"I had a discussion with Balin, Dwalin, and Gandalf about you and the company. Since you aren't from our land they thought it would be best for you to travel with us for some time. At least until we find a settlement for you."

"Th-thank you, Thorin," you stuttered in surprise.

"As long as you don't slow us down that is."

_Yup, there's that dick tone…_

You smiled anyways and followed him back to rejoin the already packed up company. 

"Thorin! Y/N is coming with us right?" Said Kili running up.

"We can't leave her on her own, Uncle," Fili added.

"Indeed she is," Balin said, clapping the brothers on their shoulders. 

"At least until we get her someplace safe," Dwalin said and he swung a pack heavier than yourself over a shoulder with ease.

"Everyone gather yourselves," Thorin spoke in his commanding voice, "we are to follow the road again until we find the trail heading east."

You grabbed your bags and headed out with the company, excited to see what lies on the trails ahead.

You were mostly centered in the trail of dwarves and flanked by Fili and Kili on both sides. They definitely had taken a shine to you and seemed to compete for your attention. 

"So," you began, "where are we heading?" 

Thorin's voice came from the head of the pack.

"We are headed east toward the home of a friend of Gandalf's. Our journey beyond that is none of your concern."

You frowned at the thought of meeting your first friends in this new land only to be abandoned.

"Well, how far is it?"

"Probably a four day walk," Fili said.

"Hopefully a little longer," Kili said softer.

A soft, upbeat humming could be hear coming from behind you that was soon joined by another voice and another until over half of the company began singing a jaunty tune in their dwarven tongue. It lasted for about five minutes until the voices died down one by one just as they began.

"That was wonderful! I didn't peg you for the musical bunch," you smiled.

"Oh us dwarves do love a good song, lass," Gloin replied, dropping speed to walk alongside you much to Kili's dismay as he was eased out of line.

From there conversations grew to tell you all about dwarvish culture with nearly all the company wanting to contribute. Even Bifur made some hand signs and grunts in affirmation. Thorin didn't say anything while his comrades talked but you were fairly sure he was listening to your inquires and their answers. You learned their language was called called Khuzdul, though very secretive it maybe, and the song you heard in it was a traveling song they considered more or less okay for outsiders to hear but not learn. The hand gestures Bifur was using were a form of sign language they called Iglshmek. You knew some ASL from college but their gestures were much more subtle. The trades practiced amongst the group varied from cooking, blacksmithing, toy maker, fine jewellery crafting, historian, scribe and artist, and even some chemistry skills. They also explained how hair braiding was done within family ties and a staple in dwarven fashion. As industrious as they were they also had a reverence for nature and had expert foraging skills that helped after having lost most of their food supplies from a troll encounter. Above all of it you felt how proud these dwarves were of their culture and that each one looked at Thorin as their King.

You walked and talked with the dwarves for hours getting to know them better, stopping only twice for short intervals to snack and relieve yourselves. You attempted to share your provisions with the dwarves but they preferred to snack on leftover pieces of that sneaky cat that almost snacked on you, though Bilbo and Gandalf graciously enjoyed the granola you offered. The dwarves weren't fond of eating many vegetables or plants, aside from potatoes and a few choice mushrooms. With the eating habits you developed you were glad you didn't need encroach on their share of meat since wild produce was surprisingly plentiful in these woods.

"This is the trail. Along here we will cross a creek where we can set up camp before continuing to the next road it meets," Gandalf said as he directed the party down a narrower path that could have been mistaken for a game trail with how mildly worn it was.

You walked in single file as the trees began encroaching on some of the larger members of the group with Gandalf ducking under low hanging branches every couple of minutes. The line kept getting stopped up as cumbersome packs got snagged on reaching vines and roots that tripped unwary steps. Grumbles came from frustrated individuals and word of doubt about it not being the correct trail whispered but where hush by Thorin clearing his throat and casting a stern look to the doubters. 

"Do you hear that?" Thorin's words stopped the group and they listened.

Oin pulled his ear trumpet up and turned it to face the trail ahead. Ori broke the silence as everyone was focusing on the sound. 

"Running water! It must be the creek!"

"That's not just the sound of a creek," Dori added, "the flow is much too strong." 

The company then began hurriedly down the remainder of the path until the thick brush finally opened to a small river. The flow wasn't forceful but it was large enough that it was lapping the bottom of the wooden bridge that spanned bearly beyond the banks. The ground on the other side had a cleared area for camp to be set up and a path that led around small bend to a waterfall that fell into the pool feeding the flow. The area was lush with new growth and full of life. 

"This is much more than a creek," Bilbo said in wonder.

"It has been many years since I last walked this trail. It seems to have become a vibrant source of new beginnings." Gandalf continued speaking as he surveyed the area, "what was once a small trickle that came and went with the strains of the season is now flowing strong."

"Look! There's fish! Big ones too!" Bofur exclaimed excitedly looking over the bridge into the water.

"We are eating well tonight," Bombur added jovially. 

The company began setting up camp while others eagerly began fishing and foraging. You laid your pack and sleeping bag down near Gandalf and Bilbo's just off to the side of the mass of dwarves and grabbed a few items to help Bombur get the fire going. 

He was already finishing his ring of rocks for the fire to be place when you came up to him while Fili and Kili were running up with firewood they collected, each trying to beat the other while carrying enough branches in their arms to cover up to their noses. Bombur took the wood from the painting brothers and beckoned them off to collect more as he expertly stacked it in the ring. The competition between the two made you smile, their journey may not be an easy one but they made their fun where they could. 

"Bombur, what are you cooking tonight?"

"Oh just leftover potatoes and some mushrooms we found when we stopped along the road. The rest will want to smoke the fish as soon as I get the fire started."

"I can help with that!"

You pulled a matchbox from your pocket and knelt down near where the kindling was at the base of the wood. You had an idea in your head about the differences between your world and Middle-Earth and were about to put one of the theories to the test. You struck a match on the rough surface along the box and it ruptured into ignition much larger than you've ever seen with that brand of matches. You set it down to light the kindling and smiled as it took flame.

_I knew it._ It wasn't just the lack of carbon emissions that made you feel more energetic than usual, it was the fact that Middle-Earth's atmosphere had more oxygen than your own.

_I'm Bill fucking Nye!_ You're a smart lady and knew there had to be a fundamental difference that also allowed for such large and wonderous creatures to exist here. You've been feeling happier despite the circumstances and couldn't put it into words before this realization, but you could really breath here. 

The sun was just dipping over the distant mountains, the Misty Mountains they'd already traversed with some trouble from their tales, as the company and yourself sat down to eat together. Bilbo and Gandalf sat to your right on a shared log eat and the Durin boys, Fili, Kili, and Thorin in that order sat on another log to your left. The remainder of the dwarves completed the circle around the fire. 

"So what's this Snow White tale you mentioned to me this morning," Thorin spoke without looking up from his bowl. You choked momentarily on your food as all eyes focused on you.

"You've got a story for us?"

"From your land?"

"Can we hear it?" 

Pleaded the dwarves in hopeful tones.

_Of all the damn references, why did I mention it to him?_

Thorin's eyes lifted to you with a smirk hidden behind his spoon as he ate. You sighed and knew they wouldn't let it go so you might as all tell them.

"Its one of the most famous fairytales from my world told in many variant methods, but I'll try and share my best recollection of it. Its called Snow White and the Seven Dwarves." 

They listened intently as you told the tale of a beautiful girl and her jealous stepmother, the queen, who ordered the huntsman to kill her and take her heart but failed and lied to the queen. Of how the girl found sanctuary in the home of seven miner dwarves until the queen discovered she was alive and tricked her into eating a poison apple that made her fall into a deep, death-like sleep. Then how the dwarves discovered this and sought to punish the queen by chasing her off the edge of a cliff. Finally of how the dwarves displayed her in mourning and the prince that kissed her, breaking the spell.

"That's a sweet ending."

"Beauty is subjective, how does a mirror get to decide who's fairest?" 

"Thoes aren't even proper dwarf names, more like character traits."

"Oy, if that where the case, Bombur here would be called Hungry," laughed Bofur as everyone, including Bombur himself joined in.

"And we all know who Grumpy is," you added as you shot a direct look at Thorin. The company all followed your gaze erupted even louder with laughter. Thorin had a stern, not-too-amused face with the joke at his expense. That is until Kili fell off the log next to him while holding his stomach that was cramping from laughter. Thorin couldn't help but chuckle too. 

Everyone had settled in for the night with the dwarves asleep in nearly a pile together. The sound of snoring could be heard coming from the mass but it was impossible to pinpoint exactly who all was making the noises. Bilbo tossed and turned a little nearby causing you to stir awake. You saw Gandalf was on watch duty and decided to join him by the fire. 

"Trouble sleeping miss Y/N?"

"I'm honestly use to operating on less sleep. I mean I did sleep for 16 hours when I fell. I guess I'm just not use to being outside for so long. I could really use a bath."

"If you're waiting to use the pool by the waterfall it is quite secluded with some large boulders offering privacy. No doubt tomorrow morning it will be full of dwarves in the bare, so I'd suggest you take it while you can."

"You think its safe?" 

You were so excited when Ganfalf gave you a nod to send you off. Wearing the same clothes for three days straight is something you haven't done since you were in those dark months. You grabbed your soap and a fresh set of clothes from your bag before tiptoeing past the pile and down the short path to the water. 

You set your new outfit and glasses on a higher rock before slipping out of your clothing. There was a feeling of vulnerability about you as you sat at the edge of the pool behind a bolder and quickly scrubbed your ripe clothing before hanging it up on a sapling to dry. The flow whisked away the suds and you enter the pool to your shoulders. The water was cool on your skin but not too cold to be uncomfortable as you felt the sweat of days leaving your skin. You dipped your head underwater just long enough to soak your hair befor popping back up. Grabbing the bar of soap from the bank, you headed to wash and rinse under the waterfall. The depth at this point only went waist high and hand many rocks still standing stubbornly under the constant attack of the falls. You lathered yourself up and massaged the soap well into your scalp. While scrubbing into your head you thought you heard the sound of boots on gravel and stopped momentarily to listen but the supposed footfall never came again. The force of the waterfall coming down on you when you eased into it felt like a gentle massage on your shoulders and you relished in it for a moment while leaning on one of the defiant rocks. That's when a different sound pulled your attention. 

_Was that a belt buckle coming off?_

Panic over took you when you leaned out of the roar of falling water to hear the splash of someone else entering the pool. You sunk as low as possible into the water and scuttled sideways until the water became deep enough to cover yourself. You were about to go for your clothes near the bank to dress and run back to camp but curiosity piqued at who would be up at this hour as well. Leaning your face out from behind the bolder you saw one lone figure already half submerged in the pool.

_ Hot DAMN _

Thorin was standing up to his belly button in the water, upper body completely exposed as he splashed and rubbed water into his face. You weren't sure if you were gonna run at this point, you already knew who it was and couldn't possibly pull of feigning you didn't see him.

"Is someone there?" He called out in a commanding voice.

_Well, I'm fucked now. _

There was no use trying to hide so you crossed your arms to grab your breasts in each palm in an attempt at modest, even in the shoulder deep water, before stepping out. 

"Y/N?" Thorin was equally surprised to see you as he instantly stepped deeper into the pool to be less exposed.

"Did Gandalf not mention?"

"I left on a walk nearly an hour ago, you were still asleep…" 

The both of you avoided eye contact for a moment until Thorin cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry to have intruded, Y/N. I can head ba-"

He stopped speaking as you moved closer to him, well more so got lightly pushed by the flow of the river. 

"Stay," you surprised even yourself when you managed to speak. "I mean, you should at least get clean if you're already here." 

Thorin smiled, "that's a mighty bold suggestion."

"I-I've got a bar of soap if you'd like to use it. It's nothing feminine, just a woodsy scent." 

You could see him better as you had gotten closer. His blue eyes danced with starlight reflecting in them as he remained focused on you. Though the water was cool you began to feel a heat thought your body. 

"Thank you," Thorin said lowly, "it would feel nice to be properly bathed."

"I left it over her, I'll go grab it."

You turned around and headed for the waterfall, biting the knuckle of a thumb as you caught your breath. As your shoulders and back became exposed in the shallower area you wondered if Thorin was still watching you. Just before breaking through the waterfall, you peeked over your shoulder and saw his eyes were still on you. Without your glasses you couldn't be sure but you think he might have been biting his lip.

You grabbed the bar of soap with your right hand and moved your left arm across to help cover yourself when you walked out. There may be desire inside you urging you to act but you did have self restraint to not throw yourself at Thorin without making him work for it. Ducking back through the waterfall you saw Thorin quickly take interest in some far off rock above head until you were back to your original depth of coverage. You reached toward him with the bar that he accepted but where startled to feel his other hand touch along you left upper arm.

"This is beautiful, I've never seen such vibrant colors and detail," he said as he stroked the tattoo that covered the better portion of your arm. It was of a white wolf head with pink accents and adorned by cherry blossoms flowers with rich green leaves. The expression was fierce yet remained feminine. 

"Oh, thank you," the words you spoke almost didn't register in your ears as your heart beat so ferociously it was a pounding drum in your head. His fingers lingered on your arm as he spoke, "our methods only have inky black to grey colors and take incredible patience from both parties to complete."

Your head was spinning with desire and nervousness but the latter won out.

"I'm sorry, I should be getting back if you wouldn't mind."

Your voice was shaky but you didn't care to try and hide it, you just needed to get away from this intoxicating man and gather your mind. You refused to be the enamored idiot who fell apart in the presence of her crush like back in high school. 

"My apologies for keeping you, Y/N," Thorin said smoothly as he turned around to give you privacy to get dressed.

You shook off and much water as you could before hurriedly dressing into your spare clothes and jacket then speed walking back up the path to the camp. You tried to keep your eyes off of Thorin but they wandered for a moment to see him lathering his locks with his thickly muscled arms. He smiled, noticing your gaze. You snapped you head forward and rounded the bend back to camp.

"Ah, Y/N, by chance did you happen to know where Thorin went? He has yet to return from him walk an hour ago," asked Gandalf as he tended the fire.

"I found him," you all but squeaked out as you continued to walk past him directly to your sleeping spot near Bilbo. There was a soft chuckle heard from the wizard obviously realizing what transpired by the expression and color of your face. You got to your bedroll and slid in with coat still on and hair still dripping wet into the inner lining of your bag. It would have been enough to make you uncomfortable but the heated desire you had was making it hard for you to notice any other feelings as you concentrated on willing yourself to sleep. That blissful rest did eventually wash over you but there were images of toned skin in the moonlight leading your dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I'm constantly re-reading and editing mistakes so don't hesitate to help! If you liked this, let me know to help drive me to continue it. I have some ideas ready to go!


	3. There's a Songbird Who Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day following the waterfall incident leads you closer to Thorin. You share a couple songs with the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used if you wanna follow along  
Stairway to Heaven - Led Zeppelin   
No Rain - Blind Melon

You woke up to the sound of distant whooping and splashing coming from the pool just down the path and sat up into the warm sunlight. Running your hands to your face, you found your fingers tangled in your hair you never brushed from last night. 

_Last night…_

The memories of Thorin happening upon you in the night shot back to the surface. His wet skin, the interaction, your nudity. Hopefully you'll be able to keep it together when you see him.

As you began brushing your hair out there was the sound of angry stomping and grumbled complaints coming closer.

"Utterly ridiculous," Bilbo muttered as he came back soaked to the bone. The sight of his comical misery sent a smile across your face as you teased him.

"Did you fall in trying to have a drink?"

"I went down at the break of dawn hoping it would have been early enough to wash myself and my clothes and before I could finish I'm surrounded by-by NUDE DWARVES! All jumping and splashing everywhere! I tell you they have no shame! " Bilbo was waving his arms as he spoke before slumping down in defeat, "I'm never getting those images out of my head. What I wouldn't give for a nice cup of tea." 

"How about green?"

"Green what?"

"Tea of course!"

You rummaged through your pack and found your stash of teabags and sugar packets. The downtrodden hobbit instantly perked up! The two of you moved to the now low fire to boil the water and prepare the tea. It took some time to rekindle the fire and clean the pot to Bilbo's standard, but it was good to see Bilbo in the happiest mood you've seen in him since your arrival. Apparently everyone else was still at the pool either bathing or washing their clothes so you had a chance to chat with Bilbo as he stood near the fire trying to dry himself. He told you about his home the Shire, the encounters the company had until they got to this point in their journey, the glowing sword Bilbo was trying to find a name for, and the final goal of their quest.

"Eventually we will need to pass through Mirkwood until we can reach Laketown near Erebor."

_The mountain!_ The memory clicked back into place in your head and you felt silly for forgetting something so paramount. 

"Bilbo, I don't remember giving you permission to divulge our itinerary to Y/N." Thorin's voice came as he walked into the camp from the direction of the pool. His hair looked smooth, clean and pulled into a half ponytail braid. His outwear has also been removed as he wore a dark blue tunic, sleeves pushed to the elbows, and with a deep V-cut loosely woven by a cord so you could see a portion of his gracefully furred chest. The pants he wore also seemed to hug his hips much closer than his previous ones leaving you cursing the length of the tunic that covered his backside.

"Oh goodness, sorry Thorin. I just figured since Y/N is traveling with us she was bound to find out."

"I suppose. After all, Laketown is likely the only settlement we will cross from here out." 

Thorin sat on the edge of the log closest to you to face both you and Bilbo. You could feel your cheeks start to redden, envying Thorin's cool composure. You watched as Bilbo served you and himself a cup of tea while trying to not let your gaze wander to Thorin but his voice forced your eyes.

"Y/N, thank you for loaning me the soap but I'm afraid it didn't last after the others got a hold of it this morning."

"That's alright, I'm sure they needed it. I was afraid to say something but the smell was getting a bit strong," you tried to cover your growing nervousness with humor. 

"Believe me, it gets worse," Bilbo added flatly.

The two of you laughed but Bilbo insisted he was serious and told of how he nearly fainted when Gloin took his boots off.

"That's another reason why hobbits don't wear shoes, it traps smells and festers." 

Thorin smiled and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, allowing his shirt to hang lower. Your eyes lingered as you imagined how his body would feel pressed against you. A knowing smile crossed Thorin's face as you took the obvious bait.

_Two can play that game._

You were feeling warmed up enough after a few sips of tea so you removed the coat you've been sporting for the past few days revealing what was a completely normal outfit in your world but less than modest for Middle-Earth. You had on a pair of tight fitted dark grey yoga leggings that hugged your ass in just the right way, a scoop neck black ribbed-tanktop, and a maroon lace bralette with the straps just peeking out. 

Bilbo cleared his throat, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Would you like some tea, Thorin?" you asked as you crossed you legs twoards Thorin and held your tea cup with both hands, subtly pressing your breasts together. Thorin licked his lips slightly before speaking. 

"No thanks, most dwarves aren't fond of tea, but I think Gandalf would appreciate a cup."

Bilbo's wide eyes bounced between you two as a slight pink color came to his cheeks.

"Why don't I bring him a cup? If you'll excuse me."

Bilbo hurriedly poured the remainder of the tea and walked down the path. 

"Oh now you've gone and scared him off," you pouted.

"Says the woman who just stripped her clothing," retorted Thorin.

"That was just a jacket and this is a normal outfit in my world. Besides, I still have another layer underneath."

"Which I would assume is even less."

"It covers the key points! You got a royal eye full last night, so why discriminate a little bit of lace?" 

Thorin's breath caught for a moment at your mention which made you feel just sassy enough to add, "it's a shame you didn't get to see more." 

"Why do you do this to me?" Thorin said in a lower, softer voice.

"Hmm? What do I do?"

"I think you know damn well-"

With that, Thorin closed the gap between you two, leaning over you with hands planted on the bark on either side of your hips. His face was so close that you could feel his breath on your neck as he spoke.

"Why do you tease me?"

The cup of tea promptly fell out of your hand and to the grass below. As heated desire began building from proximity you spoke to test his restraints. 

"Teasing would imply withholding. I'd consider it more of a challenge."

Thorin's lips moved up to your ear as the tickle of his beard brushed your skin with every syllable he spoke.

"Would you like to know what I was imagining doing to you under the waterfall?"

"It's not that imperative," Bilbo's voice came from a distance as he over exaggerated his volume, "no need to head back to camp!" The last four words spoken at a definite yelling in warning of intrusion. Thorin clenched his jaw and pushed up away from you. Several of the dwarves rounded the corner followed by a frantic Bilbo who sighed in relief after seeing Thorin and you with space between. Like Thorin, they had all removed their bulky outwear and wore simple tunics and pants. They also lacked that extra layer of dirt and grime which, in turn, made their features brighter and more animated. They seemed unsure of seeing you at first in your new outfit but quickly returned to normal after a subtle nod from Thorin assuring them.

_I wonder which one of us that hobbit is trying to wingman for._

It was clear getting alone time with Thorin was going to be a task and a half. It was curious why Thorin seemed to want to hide his intentions with you, was it because you're human? Was it because he was supposed to be their stoic, undistracted leader? Was it because he only desired a taste then to trash you? These thoughts had to wait since you found yourself in a new predicament. 

"Bilbo tells us you had a song for us!" Smiled an excited Kili.

"That's not what I said! I said she was practicing and we shouldn't disturb her, yet here we are" Bilbo shot you a look of 'I did my best, please back me up here'. 

"Oh! I wasn't even sure what is best," you tried to stall.

It was a love of yours to sing along with your favorite songs while driving and you have missed that feeling of connecting deeply with lyrics you have rehearsed countless times to an audience of yourself. If streaming your favorite music isn't going to work then you had no choice but to sing it to get those feelings back.

"What kind of songs does your world have?" Asked Fili as he stood beside his brother. Thorin also seemed interested in this topic as his look of frustration melded into one of curiosity. 

"I think my world had covered just about every topic and emotion. A lot of the songs are heavily reliant on musical accompaniment so I'm not so sure how it'll even sound…" you trailed off remembering the chords and beats that you wish you could share with your new friends and a sorrow tugged at your soul. Music had always made coping with life easier and often helped lead you away from more physical methods that still lightly trail your skin. 

"I'm sure we'll enjoy whatever you decide upon," Thorin said with a reassuring smile.

Now with all members fully present, you beckoned the company to sit with you and breathed deeply, hearing the first rift play in your head. You chose to go with a band that felt as magical as the world you are now living in.

"There's a lady who's sure

All that glitters is gold

And she's buying a stairway to heaven

When she gets there she knows

If the stores are all closed

With a word she can get what she came for"

Your voice came smoother than expected and you grew more confident as you sang and vocalized. 

"And she's buying a stairway to heaven

There's a sign on the wall

But she wants to be sure

'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings

In a tree by the brook

There's a songbird who sings

Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiving

There's a feeling I get

When I look to the west

And my spirit is crying for leaving

In my thoughts I have seen

Rings of smoke through the trees

And the voices of those who standing looking"

The company, especially the song loving dwarves, were listening carefully to the lyrics and notes you were gracefully hitting. A smile spread on your face between the lines when you saw them enjoying a band that were fans of this world themselves. 

"Ooh, it makes me wonder

Ooh, it really makes me wonder

And it's whispered that soon, If we all call the tune

Then the piper will lead us to reason

And a new day will dawn

For those who stand long

And the forests will echo with laughter"

Your hand tapped your leg to help initiate the tempo rubato as then stanzas shifted. 

"If there's a bustle in your hedgerow

Don't be alarmed now

It's just a spring clean for the May queen

Yes, there are two paths you can go by

But in the long run

There's still time to change the road you're on

And it makes me wonder"

The feeling of bliss of being lost in a song washed over you.

"Your head is humming and it won't go

In case you don't know

The piper's calling you to join him

Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow

And did you know

Your stairway lies on the whispering wind" 

You tapped your leg again to bring the last part to the correct speed.

"And as we wind on down the road

Our shadows taller than our soul

There walks a lady we all know

Who shines white light and wants to show

How everything still turns to gold

And if you listen very hard

The tune will come to you at last

When all are one and one is all

To be a rock and not to roll

And she's buying the stairway to heaven…"

The dwarves cheered in appreciation. 

"That was beautiful! And unlike any songs I've ever heard!"

"Are all songs like that in your world?"

"Did you write that?"

"Thank you! The songs of my world differ immensely but this is just a style I enjoy. And it's by a group called Led Zeppelin and was written decades before I was even born!" You couldn't help but smile as you spoke, feeling freer to be yourself around the company. 

There was a request to hear more but you assured them you'll feel free to share more with them later. A few dwarves asked about the tattoo on your arm, Dwalin was especially interested as he was the most heavily tattooed individual though several had smaller ones. Apparently Thorin had some around his ankles and Dwalin laughed as he recalled the memory of Thorin trying to walk immediately after having the set completed. 

"Thorin had been sitting for hours with his feet up at this unusual angle, they were swollen from the needle pricks," Dwalin tried to contain his laughter as he spoke and Thorin looked very irritated. "He had done well by not giving into the pain the entire time. But when he decided he was ready to get up, ohhhh, that first seemingly majestic step," he smacked his hands together, "face flat on the floor as he began cursing in every language he knew!" He clapped Thorin on the shoulder through his laughter and managed to conjure the smallest smile from him. He may be a royal grump but Thorin can still enjoy a laugh at his own expense. 

Everyone seemed in good spirits until Gandalf looked ominously into the forest across the river. Thorin was the first one to notice.

"Gandalf, what do you see?" asked Thorin as he focused into the thick foliage. 

"Something has trailed us here," Gandalf reached to bring his staff to his front. Suddenly several jagged arrows shot out of the leaves towards the company! Everyone dove out of the way except for you; Thorin pulled you from the direct path of an arrow, he rolled behind the log with you caged in his arms. Everyone was unharmed at the moment as the attackers still haven't exited the trees.

"Does anyone see what shot at us?" Thorin called out.

"It looks like the goblins from the mountains, I counted 6 of them, but it looks like they have leather armor on" replied Kili.

"This would be much easier if we didn't forget our weapons by the pool when washing," Fili added as he peeked his head up, only having to duck from another arrow.

The path to the pool was completely open to the tree line's fire and a good 200 yards long. Fili and Kili looked like they was going to make run for it until you remembered your bags were only 20 feet away.

"Wait! I've got a weapon!" 

You moved to get up but Thorin protested unable to stop you. You curved around the firepit and slid to the ground as an arrow shot by you. The bag was in your hand within seconds and you slid behind a rock and readied your rifle. It was already loaded so you flicked the safety off, steadied your breathing, and focused. Bringing the stock up to your shoulder you peeked around the edge and caught the sight of a leather wrapped figure with disproportionate limbs and big yellow eyes. The sights aligned on the creature as it just reached to draw another arrow and you squeezed the trigger. The shot rang through the open air and the recoil shook your shoulder back. It hit the mark and the goblin let out one shriek before falling dead into the water. You swung the lever down on your gun to expel the casing and reload the chamber. Another arrow came your direction, giving away the position of the archer and you quickly took sight and shot faster than the creature could restring. Another surprised goblin popped out in the same spot to investigate its fallen comrad and took your third bullet to the center of the chest. Half down. The remaing barrage of arrows focused on you which forced you from firing back instantly. There seemed to be a pattern in the shots where the arrows came in quick succession and a gap of two seconds. One, two, three, rest. You peeked out at the rest and gathered the position of the remainder and waited for your opportunity. 

_If I had learned anything from videogames…_

One, two, three, MOVE! You stepped out away from the edge the arrows had been skirting and took aim firing right backs. One, two, three. There were no more arrows flying and you dropped your gun with shaking hands.

_How the fuck am I still alive?_

Thorin was the first to stand back up, looking at you in bewilderment. Fili and Kili ran up to you shouting praises at your work and the company approached with questioning looks and relieved faces.

"That was extraordinary!"

"My beard, what is that thing?"

"It was as loud as a cannon!"

Balin picked up a discarded casing a sniffed it.

"Explosives?" 

_I'm never going to have this opportunity again,_ you smiled before picking up your gun.

"This… is my boomstick!" 

The reference was lost on the party but you knew Bruce Campbell would have been proud.

"This is the go to weapon from my world. It's called a gun and is very much like a specialized cannon."

The weapon workers clamored to get a better look at your rifle but were broken up by Thorin. 

"We should head out immediately incase there are additional squads roaming the forest." 

The dwarves scrambled back to gather their wears and weapons at their leader's order and within a 15 minutes the company was back on the trail to the next road. 

The trail to the road was tighter than before so Gloin and Dwalin led the party by bushwacking with axes. The company remained mostly silent in the tight quarters as they were vigilant on any possible attacks but met the road with no icident within two hours. Thorin urged the group to keep pace but slowed down to walk alongside you near the rear. 

"That was some incredible marksmanship, were you a warrior back home?" Thorin asked you.

"Thank you, and no. I wasn't a warrior, I just practiced a little at the range and the rest was from playing shooter games." 

You didn't bother clarifying that the games involved thumb control but whatever works, right? He smiled at you and leaned close to speak softly in your ear.

"I appreciate the aid but I must admit I was struck with fear for your saftey."

It was surprising to hear Thorin say something so vulnerable and you felt your chest lift with nervousness and pride.

"I couldn't let my friends get hurt if I was able to help," you replied just as softly, "I just got lucky too, I guess." 

"I'm glad you think of us as your friends. They are all very close to me and I would give my life to each and everyone of them." 

Thorin looked on the company with a soft smile. As much as they all may put Thorin on a pedestal as their important leade, he was still humbled to view them as his close friends and valued them deeply. Outside he is an indomitable, sullen king but inside he had a heart full of concen for others and a surprising sense of humor. The feelings you have for him may have manifested as physical attraction but there other things stirring in your heart. 

The road seemed to go on forever as everyone marched ever forward. Things had gotten quiet so you began humming the intro tune to an upbeat song you missed with images of a little girl dancing in a bee costume in your mind.

"All I can say is that my life is pretty plain

I like watchin' the puddles gather rain

And all I can do is just pour some tea for two

And speak my point of view but it's not sane

It's not sane

I just want someone to say to me, oh oh oh oh

I'll always be there when you wake, yeah

You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today

So stay with me and I'll have it made"

You sang the second verse with more intensity, relating deeply to the lyrics with how you life had been before you fell.

"And I don't understand why sleep all day

And I start to complain that there's no rain

And all I can do is read a book to stay awake

And it rips my life away but it's a great escape

Escape, escape, escape

All I can say is that my life is pretty plain

You don't like my point of view, you think that I'm insane

It's not sane, it's not sane

I just want someone to say to me, oh

I'll always be there when you wake, yeah

You know I'd like to keep my cheeks dry today

So stay with me and I'll have it made, I'll have it made, I'll have it made

Oh, no, no, you know, I really wanna, really gonna have it made

You know, I'll have it made"

Thorin was smiling at you and a light blush painted your cheeks as you continued the walk into the evening. Your outburst had inspire the others to begin singing a song of their own after and you enjoyed listening to a song about blacksmithing. 

The sun was hanging low in the sky now and Bilbo was looking especially tired. Stomachs had begun rumbling at louder volumes so the company stopped.

"Alright, we need to find a spot to camp. Double up and spread out into the surrounding are until we can find a safe enough clearing. Y/N, with me."

Everyone spread out in different directions and Thorin lead you down a small dip on the ground a stone's throw from the road. The area was lower and slightly darkened by the clusters of close vines. You were about to speak up about it not looking like a good direction to look until Thorin spun around and gently pushed you up against a tree. 

"I thought I'd never get a moment alone with you," Thorin said in a breathy voice as he laid one hand on your cheek and the other gingerly on your hip. He pulled your face slightly forward and were met with his lips pressing to yours. The kiss was gentle at first, soft lips pressing into each other, but soon grew hungrier with desire. Lips moved to open and his tongue found the opening of your mouth. The pressure of his body was now against you and you swung a leg up around his hips. Your hands tried reaching through the many layers Thorin wore but resulted to gripping the fabric and pulling him into you.

"Weren't you going to tell me what you were imagining at the waterfall last night?" you asked as he kissed down your neck, one of Thorin's hands sliding to grab your ass and the other unzipping your jacket. You felt him smile against your skin and you squeezed his lower body into yours with the leg around him. The hand on your face slid down your chest to rest on your breast and Thorin's voice was heavy with lust as he spoke.

"When I saw you in the moonlight, skin glistening with water, I wanted to feel the softness of it on my lips. I imagined what it would be like to have you beneath me under the falls. See if the rushing of the water was loud enough to hide your moans of pleasure as you came undone with me."

The heat in your core was ablaze as you tugged at his belt as he reached for the hem of your top.

"But you left me there," he continued, "all alone to finish myself off."

His lips found yours once more, kissing you passionately. You sucked his lower lip just enough to give it a little bite and heard him moaning. 

"We're alone now," you suggested, "you could fu-"

You were cut off the loud sound of a whistle from the not too far off road. There was a voice shouting beyond the trees.

"Oy, Thorin! I found something!"

It was Bofur, and there were more sounds of dwarves who had rejoined him on the road. Thorin sighed and laughed lightly. He kissed you softly once more, "until next time." 

He pulled himself off of you so the both could rejoin the group on the road. 

"I found a sign, there's something called Travelers Inn up the road! We should be able to reach it just before nightfall!" Bofur exclaimed proudly. 

You've been sleeping outside for days so the thought of having a real bed to lay on sounded heavenly! A few comments and questions came from the group.

"Do you think they'll have enough beds?"

"Or indoor plumbing?"

"I'm hoping for a pub!" 

"If they have room to take us in," Thorin started, "then we should make haste to get there before night."

The party set back on the road with increased speed and spirit. Even the weary little Bilbo had more pep in his steps! Maybe there you can get some uninterrupted time with Thorin. 


	4. Night at the Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promise of a good night's rest and a few drinks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS are marked in text so you can skip if needed.
> 
> Song used:  
Thanks fr th mmrs - Fall Out Boy  
(Piano version to reference is by TutorialsByHugo on YouTube)

Darkness was just taking over the evening when you approached the walkway leading to the door of the inn when Gandalf's staff whipped out to hinder the company's progression. 

"One of us is rather conspicuous. If we wish not to draw unwanted attention, miss Y/N will need a change of clothes to look like she belongs."

The wizard was right. Though the company has grown accustomed to your strange look, it was far from normal for Middle-Earth. Lucky for you, your new friends were mostly close to your size so you had plenty to borrow. Fili had some extra trousers, Kili had a cloak, a hat from Bofur, and a tunic from Thorin that was cut a little too low on your chest so your cleavage showed whenever the cloak was moved. Not only that, they even wrapped your bags in appropriate fabrics and skins since plastic buckles and zippers haven't been invented. Now you melded into the group seamlessly! As long as they don't get a good look at your beardless feminine features that is. Gandalf seemed pleased with the transformation and let the company file into the inn.

"No, no! NO! No dwarves!" Shouted the man at the counter as the front room quickly filled with stout bodies. 

"What do you mean 'no dwarves'?!" Thorin barked angrily.

"Well what we mean is," Balin quickly input in an attempt to diffuse the situation, "we are travelers akin to any other. Why refuse our patronage based on our race?"

"Last time I took in a group of dwarves they broke two chairs, a desk, and stunk up the bedsheets so badly my daughter had to wash them thrice," complained the portly innkeeper, "you dwarves smell worse than the stables."

"I'll have you know we all took a bath this morning," interjected Kili.

"How can I expect to take your word on it if your kind have cost me more than I'd make?" 

"How about the word of a wizard?" Gandlaf stepped forward into view, "I can assure you this bunch here is freshly washed, will pay for any collateral damages, and just in need of a good night's rest."

The innkeeper frowned while looking over the company, sniffing the air loudly. Just then, a younger woman about your age popped up from the door by the counter. 

"Oh let them rent the rooms," she said, "we've only got two others in the whole blasted place so why not? Besides I could use a bit of a party in the tavern." She winked at the group, obviously having a very different view of dwarven kind than her father. The innkeeper sighed and slid a book towards Thorin, renting out 8 rooms with two beds each. He took the keys and everyone headed upstairs to unload. 

Thorin started handing out keys and room assignments as they entered the hallway. 

"Gandalf and Bilbo. Oin and Gloin. Bombur and Bofur. Bifur and Dori. Nori and Ori. Dwalin and Balin. Fili and Kili," Thorin paused not yet handing them a key, "you're with me."

"Aren't there only two beds to a room?" Fili asked. 

"Yes, but don't you think miss Y/N should have her own room? A woman deserves some privacy" Thorin stated.

"So which two have to share a bed?" Kili inquired. Thorin just gave him a look with a cocked brow that conveyed it obviously was the brothers. They sighed as they looked at one another, clearly annoyed but unable to complain. You felt bad about taking a whole room to yourself, a little frustrated even since Thorin didn't pair himself up in your room, but it seemed just the way things were thought of as proper in Middle-Earth. 

Everyone eagerly entered their rooms to unload their burdensome packs and use the facilities before heading to the inn's tavern. Thorin stopped to speak with you just before you entered your room.

"Do your best to remain unnoticed. We do not know what manner of travelers are here yet. And do not discuss anything you have learned about our quest."

Thorin's words were blunt and monotone as he spoke, not making eye contact with you. For some reason that put you at unease but you simply nodded in understanding. He walked by to his room without a second glance back at you and you felt a coldness for just a moment. 

The tavern ended up being the basement of the in. Coming down the steep steps you were greeted warmly by the innkeeper's daughter as she beckoned you to the counter. 

"You look like you could use a drink," said the woman as she slid a frothy stein of mead across the wooden counter towards you with a wink, "first one is on the house."

"Thank you," you smiled taking the drink graciously. 

"The name's Brea," she spoke leaning over the bar with bossom so ample it was about to pour out of her corset.

"I'm Y/N. Nice to meet you!" you tried not to stare but she was rather cute and shapely. 

"I was surprised to notice a female among the group! You're … not a dwarf, right?" Her confusion was well placed but you gave a light laugh.

"No, not at all. I was lost but came across them and have been on the road a couple days since then." 

"Oh gracious, must be rough having to be around all that-," she paused as she looked over the group with her eyes skirting over several of the dwarves until they rested on Dwalin, "stout muscle." 

"You wouldn't believe how much one of them has frustrated me," you whispered back as you two giggled together. 

It was nice to meet another woman, especially someone who was kind and cheerful. Some small talk grew between Brea and yourself as she served a few more joining the group. She explained how her father use to run the inn with his late wife so Brea closed her pub to help him continue business. She had missed the nights tending a bar and convinced him to allow her to use the basement as her personal tavern. As for the situation of the previous dwarf tenants, they were a boisterous group who just wanted to have a good time enjoying a drink downstairs. She admitted the issue with the sheets was more so due to her wanting to get new bedspreads but her frugal father refused to toss out what he considered perfectly good.

"Oh they had holes in them as if chewed by rats," she laughed, "but I think my tendency to flirt with brawny men was what fumed him the most!" 

Her eyes kept flickering back to Dwalin as he conversed happily with his brother, Gloin, and Oin. 

"His name is Dwalin," you offered, "he's quite nice if you want to go talk to him."

She smiled giddily, placed some stiens on a tray, and perked up her breasts before walking over. 

You leaned back against the bar and surveyed the area. The basement was plenty large enough with several large wooden tables made from enormous slices of a trunk that had been polished to a brilliant shine. The chairs also looked as if made from the same tree and were even large enough for Bombur to sit on comfortably. There was also an old piano pushed to the wall on thr opposite side of the bar under a family painting of what look like a young Brea and her parents. Most of the dwarves were already here and sitting in small groups of three or four having a bite to eat or drinks, all except for Thorin. 

The dwarven king was sitting at a table in the corner with the two strangers: a short rotund man and a tall squirrely man. They seemed to be having a hushed conversation with Thorin holding his hand to block his mouth but you could tell he was speaking by the bobbing of his adams apple. His eyes were lowered and seemed to lack that brilliance that normally glazes them even in low lighting. The two men were leaning to Thorin and seemed to be handed something under the table. After their exchange all three glances your way. Thorin looked away almost instantly and fixed his gaze on the floor with a solemn face. The other two stared with eyes that made you feel extremely uneasy. 

Thorin got up and walked towards you, eyes fixed on the floor and his face lacking any expressions and his words just as dull as before.

"I've arranged for you to travel to a town just a days cart ride north of here with the merchants. You will not mention this to any of the company and leave with them at sunrise before anyone notices your departure."

"Excuse me!?" You nearly spat mead in response. His voice came with a tense undertone as his eyes narrowed, only meeting yours for a moment.

"My company and our quest was never of your concern. Nor are you of ours. We simply took you along out of pity. Keeping you safe is a chore for the entire party."

"I thought we had become friends, Thorin," your voice showed hurt at the sudden change of character Thorin had made from mere hours ago when you two were getting hot and heavy.

"You are a distraction," he spoke with eyes faded from any luster that fixated only on the grains of the wooden bar, "if you thought any of them as friends you will at least amuse then tonight."

With that last word, Thorin pushed off the bar turning sharply and beckoning Brea to serve him at the opposite corner of the tavern. You couldn't believe what just happend.

_Who does that asshole think he is, why does he get go decide where I go?_

The last four party members were descending the stairs and you chugged down the remaining mead in order to fight off tears before they approached you. 

"Oh dear, I've been missing my bed for weeks now and I nearly fell asleep right then and there upon walking into the room," Bilbo sighed as he took a seat next to you at the bar. 

"Not without a celebratory drink for making it thus far, master hobbit," Gandalf added as he requested red wine from Brea. 

"Alright," Bilbo agreed with a smile, "one mead please, miss."

"Make that four!" Fili said as Kili and himself popped up on either side of the hobbit, causing him a mild scare. 

Having dealt with heavy feelings before, it was freightenly easy for you to feign good cheer as you smiled at these wonderful faces you've come to depend on within the past few days. Your face shown happy but your heart was heavy and ready to be drowned in mead. Brea served everyone and you cheered the group and began to drink. Everyone took a long drink but you just kept chugging. Kili noticed what he mistook as enthusiasm and eyed his brother to keep up with you as you tried to bury your emotions in grainy alchohol. You relaxed your throat, a trick you learned at a party in college, and let the remainder of the drink flow freely into your stomach. Fili and Kili cheered as you slammed the cup down. The brothers put more coin up on the counter and ordered another round that you took with a greedy mouth. There was always a difference you felt when drinking in celebration verses sorrow. The latter always seemed to set heavier in your stomach as it mixed with your bottled emotions. You kept shooting glances Thorin's way to see if he was watching you but he remained consumed with his map and a few exchanges with the few who came to speak with him. 

_Fuck him, _ you though as the churning of alchohol replaced your sadness with anger, _and fuck wanting to fuck him._

After two drinks Bilbo and Gandalf decided to turn in and bid you good night.

"Goodnight, Gandalf. I won't be missing the creepy way you sleep tonight," you laughed. It was really disturbing but impressive how he could sleep with his eyes open.

"Goodnight, miss Y/N," he responded in a soft tone that felt painful to your chest, "I hope tomorrow finds you well, and that we still find you tomorrow." His words teased your sadness as if he knew what Thorin had arranged yet wished it wasn't so.

"Goodnight, Bilbo," you hugged the hobbit, "I'm glad to have found such a kind friend in you."

"T-thank you," Bilbo sputtered in surprise, "I'm quite fond of you too. Sleep tight, Y/N!"

The duo ascended the staircase to get a well deserved night sleep as you decided to let yourself get engulfed with the celebrations of the dwarves. 

You stuck beside Fili and Kili as the night progressed as they kept purchasing libations for you and one another. Being the jaunty bunch they were, it wasn't long before they broke into some drinking songs you've never heard but toasted to as if it were your anthem tonight. After a song or two most of the dwarves had been spent and headed back to their rooms. Thorin was still brooding in the corner, the last group of dwarves consisted of Dwalin, Bofur, Bombur, and Gloin. The two merchants were also still present but you had all but forgotten them as the mead dulled you to their stares.

"Oy, Kee, have you seen uncle around?" Fili asked as he clumsily played scales on the baby grand piano.

"He's been sitting alone in the corner tonight," Kili replied as he watched his brother's tentative movements, "he seems wrapped up in himself again."

"We should all have a drink with him," Fili offered as he leaned back, now gracefully ascending the scale with ease.

"Don't bother, he wants nothing to do with me," you mumbled, head buzzing as your thoughts of Thorin couldn't be muddled. They gave you questioning looks then looked towards Thorin with concern. 

"No," Fili said as he turned on the bench, "he's quite taken with you I'm sure."

"I wouldn't be so convinced," you swallowed the last of your cup and scooted onto the bench with Fili and started to pour your emotions into the keys. 

You weren't a pianist at any length but you had a few songs under your belt and breathed deeply as you let yourself be consumed as you set the pace of the song.

"I'm gonna make you bend and break 

Say a prayer, but let the good times roll

In case God doesn't show 

And I want these words to make things right

But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life

Who does he think he is?

If that's the worst you got, better put your fingers back to the key"

There was a touch of anger in your voice for the second to last line in the verse and you smiled as the wash of drunken haze fueled you.

"One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh"

You turned your head slightly and caught a gaze from distant blue eyes in your peripherals.

"Been looking forward to the future

But my eyesight is going bad

In these crystal balls

It's always cloudy except for

When you look into the past

One night stand

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh"

Your voice took on a sultry undertone as you wished you at least had more than just a taste of Thorin's mouth before he turned sour to you.

"I only think in the form of crunching numbers

In hotel rooms, collecting page six lovers

Get me out of my mind

Get you out of those clothes

I'm a liner away

From getting you into the mood

Whoa"

You smack the side of the piano as you sung the chorus portion a capella as your voice bounced on every note more perfectly than you've ever practiced at home. 

"One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh"

You hit the keys with a fervor with eyes closed and lost to the music as you finished the song. 

"One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you, only sweeter

One night, yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories

See, he tastes like you, only sweeter, oh"

There were some drunken cheers, mostly from Brea who was now sitting on Dwalin's knee with his hand on her waist. You spun around on the bench in order to give Thorin a sarcastic bow but found another drink being thrust into your face by a spindly arm. You were already in a haze and didn't care to look at the body connect to the arm and just thanked it before accepting the drink and immediately giving a hearty swallow. You saw that Fili and Kili had walked off to speak with their uncle and took another gulp before your vision started to fade as sleep suddenly hit you without warning. Your body started to go limp but it felt as if you were floating, perhaps, being carried up the stairs? 

(WARNING READ WITH CAUTION TRIGGER AHEAD) 

Your eyes wouldn't stay open, only occasionally flutter to catch sight of a boot or the floorboards. There were hushed voices on either side of your head but not voices you recognized. 

_Who is that?_

Your thoughts came slowly and you weren't sure if you were even speaking. The sound of a door opening, closing, a lock. 

_Where am i?_

You saw a carpet and tried to move your legs to walk but they lazily flopped instead. Your head was spinning in a much different way and you shook your head in an attempt to rid yourself of the clutches of sleep. There was some success as you were able to catch a glance of the people carrying you. 

_What the balls?_

It was the two merchant men, they had wicked smiles on their faces as they carried you to a bed.

_Oh fuck no!_

The realization of your situation sunk in hard enough to help you fight back. 

"I told you to put it in a smaller cup so she would have drank more," said the squirly man as he pulled a rope out, "she's got too much fight. Tie her down."

Your brain was telling your muscles to punch and kick with all your might but they just jerked haphazardly enough to make securing your wrists difficult. This wasn't the first time you've been roofied, it happened twice before some months ago during your bouts of substance abuse. Once you were able to lock yourself in your car and another time you weren't so lucky. The silver lining to your world being destroyed was that piece of shit died with it.

_HELP!_

You screamed in your brain but the words never escaped your lips. Suddenly your arms were stationary as your wrists had finally been secured at the headboard. You focused all your might on kicking as the rotund man tried to catch an ankle. There was one satisfying sound of your boot meeting his face.

_Please, someone _

Your eyes opened more and you could see the squirly one pouring powder into a small cup of liquid while the rotund one fought with your kicks that were slowly gaining momentum. Sounds were finally able to come to your lips as the effects of the drug were wearing down.

"Th-Thorin…"

The first thing you called out was his name. Of all things you could have said. No 'fuck off', or 'get off of me', not even a 'help' but his name.

"Thori-" your cry for him was cut off as the squirly man began to pour the contents of the cup into your mouth. A lot of it was spit back but enough got into you to bring the wrath of your legs down to a languid tussle. 

_Thorin…_

(POINT OF VIEW CHANGE, THIS SECTION WILL NOT BE FROM YOUR MIND) (TRIGGERS ARE OVER AT THIS POINT IF YOU NEEDED TO SKIP)

"Pardon the intrusion uncle, but what has been your focus since our arrival? You seem consumed in your thoughts instead of joining us" Fili asked in a semi-formal manner. 

"What did you do to make Y/N upset?" Kili cut to the chase, earning a slight shove from his brother.

"No," Kili continued, "you noticed she had been off tonight and when we mention uncle it was clear he was the source of her grief!" 

Kili turned his eyes to meet Thorin's, his eyes with anger brewed in their deep tones connected with a heavy blue ones. Kili was taken aback by Thorin and Fili approached to speak lowly. 

"What happened?" Fili asked. They knew their uncle was usually very stoic in the presence of others; but with his kin there was an openness that showed the humanity and heart within.

"Do not tell the others," Thorin began as he once again covered his hurt, "Y/N will be leaving in the morning. She is not part of our quest and we planned on only getting her to a settlement."

"She wants to leave us?" Kili asked with a saddened voice.

"I have sent her off on my command," Thorin corrected, "she belongs with her own people."

"But these aren't her people" Fili protested, "she's from another world! If anyone is closest to her, my king, it is us! She's become our friend!"

"By her actions tonight I would doubt she even wants to go," Kili added as he backed his brother's bold move of siding against Thorin's decision. 

"Would you two risk her saftey for mere companionship?" Thorin's eyes bounced between the two brothers.

"She's not helpless," Kili's voice was starting to raise, "do you not remember her aiding us from the ambush?"

"It was not an easy decision on my part believe me. Yet I've already paid the merchants to-" Thorin's voice stoped. He looked at the table the merchants were sitting at and noticed it has been vacated. The piano bench you had previously been sitting upon has a stein spilled across it and fallen to the floor. He looked around the tavern, only seeing his fellow dwarves and Brea still at a table together. "Where is Y/N?"

(POINT OF VIEW BACK TO NORMAL)

(MILD TRIGGER BUT IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR, YOU'LL LIKELY BE OKAY READING)

Your eyes were a mere flutter as you desperately fought off the drug you've choked on and tried to keep spitting out as the powder laced liquid still pooled on your chest and soaked into your clothing. There was a grasp of thick fingers around your calves as your leg flailing was stopped as the sound of ropes anchoring to the footboard creaked the wood.

_Thorin, help…___

_ _Suddenly, a hard bang came at the wooden door._ _

_ _"We're busy," shouted the squirly man as he fumbled with the ropes. The banging came again more rapidly. _ _

_ _"I said bugger off!" The knocker wouldn't let up and the pounding came more earnestly until the man dropped the ropes in frustration and stood to send off the interlopers. _ _

_ _"What don't you understand about go away?" He was about to open the door to give the knocker a piece of his mind when it swung open! Your eyes focused as you saw the figures of Fili and Kili who had rammed the door open, parting to either side as Thorin entered and stomp kicked the much taller man in the gut with such a force it sent him flying clear across the room. The rotund man released your legs to pull a knife from his belt as the brothers approached him. The man swung the blade at Fili which was easily deflected and disarmed as Fili used his other hand to punch him square in the nose causing the man to fall to his knees. Kili came to your side and pulled a small knife out to cut your wrists free. _ _

_ _"Its okay, Y/N, I've got you," Kili's voice wavered as he made quick work of the rope and the instant you were free you rolled over and vomited onto the floor. _ _

_ _"Thorin, no!" you heard Fili shout. Thorin was ontop of the squirly man and had a blade at his throat. There was more rage in Thorin's face than you had ever seen in anyone's. _ _

_ _"You wish I should spare this pig?" He hissed as he pressed the curved edge threateningly to the man's neck._ _

_ _"He may deserve it," Fili continued, "but you can't care for her while being locked up for it."_ _

_ _Thorin gritted his teeth as he reluctantly pulled away. The squirly man coughed through his laughter. _ _

_ _"I thought you wanted to be rid of her," he spat on the floor as he spoke, "you gave her to us as our burdens why would you care what we did with her?"_ _

_ _Thorin didn't respond in words but met the man's jaw with his fist, quieting him as he fell unconscious with a bloody mouth. Fili sighed in relief as Thorin sheathed his dagger. Kili noticed the larger man beginning to rise giving him a swift punch and plucked a handkerchief from his breast pocket before he teetered backwards. He leaned back over to you to wipe your face after you heaved for a second time. Your eyes rose to see Thorin walking to you with a look of concern on his face, his features gentle and eyes blue in both color and emotion. _ _

_ _"Did they harm you?" Thorin's voice was soft. You shook your head and pulled your limbs closer to your body. He reached for your hand and you instinctively flinched, your reaction caused a gasp of sorrow. He tried again more slowly as to not startle you, pulling your wrist up to inspect the rope burns from your struggling. He frowned and ran a gentle finger over the rope marks noticing faded scars beneath them. You couldn't feel the burns, at least not tonight as the drug still circled through you to the point you only noticed that Thorin had lifted you up when your vision shifted. _ _

_ _"Fili, I leave this to you and your brother. Inform the innkeeper but do not tell the company. Find whatever potion was used and dispose of it. We will reconvene in the morning."_ _

_ _

_ _With those last word to his nephews, Thorin carried your slumped over form into your room and laid you down on the bed. He pulled off your boots and wet shirt replacing it with your previous tank top from earlier. Thorin also wet a rag to clean your face from tears you never noticed you shed and your mouth with lip that had become bloody from unconscious biting in your resistance. His eyes watched you carefully as he tried his best to wash away the terrors of the night. _ _

_ _"Thorin," you said weakly. _ _

_ _"Hmm?" _ _

_ _"Thank you."_ _

_ _After all the shit you've been through today, after all the drinking and drugging, you finally felt at ease as Thorin held you in his protective arms and drifted to sleep. _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I removed the warnings and chose not to use them because I'm not sure if attempted assault counts in the rape/non con section.   
Feedback is appreciated!


	5. The Uncertain Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a very rough night you face what is to be of your future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used  
The Scientist - Coldplay  
Leather and Lace - Stevie Nicks and Don Henley

_Your dreams escaped you as quickly as they came but left you with a feeling of tranquility. Despite the unsavory way the night had gone, the dream weavers took pity and left you with pleasant nonsense instead of shadowy reminders. _

The light rapping of knuckles on the door brought your mind away from the dreamworld and back into the reality of Middle-Earth. You hadn't yet moved to get up or even open your eyes when there was a shifting in the bed next to you and the removal of a warm arm that had been draped over you. Thorin had gotten up as gentle and quiet as possible and cracked the door open to Kili's whispered voice. 

"How is she?"

"Still asleep, she slept more soundly than expected, perhaps still affected by the potion."

"We worried for her all night but were glad she was safe with you. Fili has the scum out front on their cart. They are eager to be off and done with us. I'm sure you would like to give them one last threat."

"Allow me a moment and I'll be outside."

Thorin gently closed the door and sat back on the bed to put on his boots. After a moment of attentiveness to the straps he stood back up and walked around the bed to you. Your eyes remained closed, not yet wanting to worry Thorin of your wake, face still relaxed into the pillow. There was a light brushing of fingers against your cheek and Thorin whispered, "hurun ganat" before he left the room, door closing soft behind. 

You got up from the bed and peeked out the window facing the front of the inn. Light was growing over the horizon but the sun had yet to start it's full ascent. The two merchants had broken noses and some rudimentary wraps on their heads. The squirly one even had an arm in a sling as you could still see bruising on him even from the second floor. Kili had just joined his brother who was whittling a piece of wood, no doubt in a threatening manner. Fili turned to his bother to bid his attention. Kili watched as his brother made a quick jerking motion towards the merchants, causing them to flinch in fear and gaining a good laugh from the brothers. You smiled knowing the scumbags got a good beating and will have a lifelong fear of dwarves from now on.

As the sound of boots left the staircase you left the room and silently made your way down the hall in your socks. It was easy to tell which rooms had dwarves in them, hearing snoring as you passed the doors. Your steps were light down the wooden stairs, bearly creaking a board or two. You leaned out from the hallway to see the front door was cracked and a portion of Thorin's back as he spoke.

"Consider yourselves fortunate that I did not end you last night. From henceforth you will treat women of all races with respect and dignity. And if you ever try to force yourselves on anyone again, I will know, I will find you, and I will relieve your bodies of the burden of your heads. My nephews here have placed powerful dwarven magic on you, so do not doubt my promise." 

Even from your hiding spot you could hear the men gulp in fear. Thorin slapped the flank of their horse, sending them off to, hopefully, a more honest life. 

"Dwarven magic?" Fili asked, amused. 

"They're going to have nightmares of you, uncle," Kili laughed. 

You saw Thorin's hand reach to push the door open and quickly made for the stairs down to the tavern. 

There was a lone candle sitting in candelabrum almost melted down to the base that you used as your light source. You sat down on the piano bench with the mild light spilling just enough over the keys to allow you to determine the where F major was as you began playing an intro to put your soul at ease. Your movements were no longer inebriated by the drug and you hated to admit that your resistance might thankfully be from your history of being liberal with narcotic pain medications. But with every cloud that blocks the sun is an opportunity to find shade. 

"Come up to meet you

Tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh let's go back to the start

Running in circles, coming up tails

Heads on a science apart"

There were so many emotions boiling inside you: disgust, sorrow, pain, gratitude, admiration, betrayal… love?

"Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh take me back to the start"

You sang out your heart, the frustrations and confusion, uncertainty of the future lingering in you mind.

"I was just guessing at numbers and figures

Pulling your puzzles apart

Questions of science, science and progress

Do not speak as loud as my heart

Tell me you love me"

Your voice broke lightly on that line.

"Come back and haunt me

Oh and I rush to the start

Running in circles, chasing our tails

Coming back as we are"

At this point you were sure that someone walked down the steps to the tavern but were relaxed enough knowing the ill-willed have already been sent off and continued.

"Nobody said it was easy

Oh it's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be so hard

I'm going back to the start"

You played out the remainder of the song, vocalizing in tune, as you watched Thorin touch a new wick to your diminishing flame and setting the new candle on top of the melted remains. The last notes lingered in the air as you pulled your hands away from the keys, now feeling a mild ache in your wrists. 

"You have such passion in your voice. Did you play a lot back home?" Thorin's voice was soft as he spoke as if unsure of himself. 

"Thanks. I was just starting to learn, I only know how to play 6 songs." You were fiddling with the neatly tied off white cloths around your wrists as you spoke, you could feel your heart rise once more in tide with your emotions. Thorin's hand reached to stop you from lifting the edge of the wrap when you tried to peek underneath it. 

"It's not bad, but I applied some salve to aid the healing. Leave it be and the redness should be gone by tonight." He sat down on the bench next to you. There was a magnetic heat you could feel where his knee touched yours. 

"You've got some medical training as well, Mr.Oakenshield?"

"With over a century of fighting and blacksmithing I've had my fair share of injuries."

"A century? Just exactly how old are you? Wait, how old is everyone else?"

"I'm 195. The dwarves range down to my nephews being 82 and 77. Bilbo is 50. And Gandalf...who can say, older than anyone I've ever met for sure."

"And I thought turning 30 tomorrow was going to be a big number," you laughed, shocked by how good 195 can look. 

"Tomorrow is your birthday?" Thorin smiled and it helped put your swirl of emotions at ease to see his eyes glint.

"More or less. At least it was going to be before I fell." An awkward silence fell between you two in the flickering light. The lone candle melted a single stream of wax down its side like a falling tear. 

"Y/N," Thorin's voice became heavy with guilt, "I'm sorry. I never-"

"Its not your fault," you cut him off, "those sick fucks were the ones responsible for their actions. Besides, I'm alright now."

"I shouldn't have tried to send you off, especially with strange men. My actions to you were cold as I tried to shut off from my desires. I was worried for your saftey while traveling with the company and ended up inciting more danger. As a king, my judgment should have been better clairvoyant to realize-"

This time you cut him off by grabbing the front of his tunic and pulling him into a kiss. Thorin was surprised at first but his hands came to rest around your waist as his lips moved softly against yours. 

He may not have finished his speech but you understood the jist of what he was getting at. You couldn't possibly blame Thorin for the actions of others, just like how you were never to blame when someone tricked you into taking such sedatives. But you understood the perceived self guilt that he had over the situation, just like how you felt after when you willingly accepted the drink without knowing who it came from. 

Thorin's arms held you closer to him as you licked at his lips. He groaned in response as your tongues began mingling as the kiss quickly became a heated makeout session. Thorin leaned you backwards as his larger frame covered your body. Your hands sought support clashing against the keys of the piano that rang out in discord. 

"Someone down there?" came Brea's voice from the top of the stairs.

Thorin chuckled as he eased himself off you whispering, "I don't think we'll ever get our moment alone."

Brea was carrying a couple baskets full baking ingredients and Thorin got up to help her.

"Oh gracious, thank you! What are you two doing up so early?" She smiled warmly at you, not looking the least bit tired after her jolly bout with your dwarven friends.

"I could say the same about you, Brea! You seemed to have quite the time with Dwalin," you added with a wink.

"He was a party all to himself! Sweet thing even walked me to my room last night," Brea said as she spread out her ingredients on the bar and lit a fire in a small stove, "but this hard working girl has to make her morning bread! I hope you like maple, Y/N! And master dwarf, could you help me out once more and light a few more candles to brighten this place up?"

"Consider the task complete," Thorin said as he walked around the tavern lighting the lanterns and sconces that peppered the place.

While Thorin's back was turned, Brea mouthed to you 'is that the one?' in reference to your conversation last night. You nodded and she jokingly waved her hand in front of her face as if fanning herself causing you to smile. Brea continued her morning routine as she mixed together a basic dough. You offered to help her and Thorin watched you assisted with portioning out the dough and adding a maple glaze to the tops that will bake them into a delicious sticky biscuits. After placing the brimming pan in the oven you helped her fill a few kettles with water for coffee. The smell of the sweet biscuits rising in the oven mixed with the percolation of the coffee causing a delicious aroma to seemingly call forth the party members as they eventual made their ways downstairs in nearly the order they went to bed. 

"Good morning, Y/N, Thorin! Its been a while since I've smelled something so mouthwatering," Bilbo said as he sat down at the table closest to where you and Thorin still sat together on the piano bench. He was still rubbing sleep from his eyes as he yawned and Gandalf took a seat next to him.

"Glad to see you two in such good spirits together," Gandalf winked at you. It was rather confusing that his words seemed to denote knowledge pertaining to more than you've ever let on to the wizard but you figured it must be your interpretation of his odd pattern of speaking…or is it?

"You look like you could still use a few more minutes, Bilbo," you suggested as the sleepy hobbit.

"No, no!" Bilbo forced himself to perk up in his chair, "Just a nice cup of coffee and I'll be right as rain!"

Fili and Kili came down the stairs in unison and Bofur called out to them.

"Oy, how was it sharing a bed last night sweet princes?" he jested.

"We didn't" Kili was cut off by Fili elbowing him in the side. 

"It certainly smelled better than sleeping next to you," Fili covered for Kili as he teased Bofur, gaining a good-hearted laugh.

The brothers approached you and Thorin, speaking quietly. 

"Y/N, are you alright?" Fili asked in concern.

"We were worried for you," Kili added.

"Yes, thank you. I'm fine now," you smiled at the two and their genuine care for others. They joined Bilbo and Gandalf at the table. Bilbo had a mild look of confusion. 

"Did something happen last night?" asked the hobbit.

You sook your head, not wanting to worry him, "just one drink too many."

"Good morning miss Y/N," Balin greeted. He gestured to his brother who was already leaning on the bar talking with a giddy Brea, "Dwalin said we missed one of your songs last night. He said you even played it on the piano."

Several others who went to bed early overheard Balin's comment.

"You sang a song last night?"

"Why did I go to bed early?"

"You know how to play that thing?"

"If I would have know you'd be apt to play something I would have stayed up," Bilbo said hiding disappointment but too kind to make it obvious. 

"You should have heard her this morning," Thorin added. Bilbo's jaw slacked slightly in jealousy as more chimed in.

"Can you play it again?"

"We'd love to hear a song!"

"Please Y/N?"

"Oooookay," you said in a jokingly dramatic fashion, "I'm not going to sing the same song, but I think I have one you'll all like." 

Brea had just began serving cups of coffee and the maple biscuits to the company with the help of Dwalin and everyone settled graciously with their fresh baked breakfast awaiting the promise of entertainment. 

"This song is supposed to be sung as a duet but until one of you learns it to sing with me you'll just have to imagine I'm two people," you announced as you spun to face the keys. Thorin got up and pulled a chair to the table between his nephews to allow you enough room to move. You located E flat major and started the light tune and channeled your inner Stevie Nicks. 

"Is love so fragile

And the heart so hollow

Shatter with words

Impossible to follow

You're saying I'm fragile I try not to be

I search only for something I can't see

I have my own life and I am stronger

Than you know"

Thorin eyes watched your fingers move over the keys as he listened closely to your song. 

"But I carry this feeling

When you walked into my life

That you won't be walking out the door

Still I carry this feeling

When you walked into my life

That you won't be walking out the door"

You knowingly changed a word while singing to better relate. You may no longer have a home but your life is all you have now.

"Lovers forever face to face

My city, your mountains

Stay with me stay

I need you to love me

I need you today

Give to me your leather

Take from me my lace"

You shifted a slight tone in your voice as you tried to portray the counterpart of Don Henley. 

"You in the moonlight

With your sleepy eyes

Could you ever love a man like me

And you were right

When I walked into your life

I knew I'd never want to leave

Sometimes I'm a strong man

Sometimes cold and scared

And sometimes I cry

But that time I saw you

I knew with you to light my nights

Somehow I'd get by

First time I saw you

I knew with you to light my nights

Somehow I would get by"

The tavern was aglow with kind faces enjoying each other's company and the melody you were enchanting them with.

"Lovers forever face to face

My city, your mountains

Stay with me stay

I need you to love me

I need you today

Give to me your leather

Take from me my lace

Lovers forever face to face

My city, your mountains

Stay with me stay

I need you to love me

I need you today

Give to me your leather

Take from me my lace

Take from me my lace"

"That was beautiful," Bilbo sighed into his cup.

"My my, that was rather intimate," Gandalf proposed, "I wonder who you were thinking of when you sang."

You choked into your coffee, eyes meeting instantly with a proudly smiling Thorin. It was fairly obvious to those sitting with you at this point, but you weren't sure how the others would react. They had just met you and you seemed to have bewitched their king while on the most important journey of their lives. Would they trust you not to lead him astray? Would they second guess Thorin's judgment? Was it taboo for a dwarven royalty to have relations with a human? You pushed the questions out of your head as you stuffed the pastry into your mouth to quiet yourself. Then the flavor hit you.

"Oh wow! Brea! These are delicious!" you spouted happily. The biscuit was soft inside but just flakey enough on the outside that the mingling with the maple glazing didn't make them soggy. There were even bits of cinnamon and nutmeg throughout the biscuit that gave just a hint of spice to the pastry.

"Thank you!" she beamed, "It's an old recipe my mother created out of what we typically have stocked here at the inn."

While everyone was enjoying a easygoing morning with snack, Thorin stood up and took the floor for an announcement. 

"First I would like to thank our hosts, Brea and her father, for allowing us to patron their establishment for the night." The group cheered and Brea blushed from the kind words. "We have made good time and found friends along the way," Thorin continued and turned to you, "and one of those friends even found us!" The company cheered again. "When we first met, Y/N, I wasn't keen on her tagging along with the company. Since that night she has proved herself to be not only good company but a fierce fighter and ally in turn! So now, I would like to extend an offer. Instead of just traveling alongside us, I would like to formally invite you on our quest. If you are willing to face the journey, the dangers along the way, and make it with us to our destination: I'd like to offer you a place among my court. If you would like, I'd like to offer you to join us in Erebor. Let our home become yours as well."

There were hopeful eyes upon you, but none more hopeful than Thorin's. The offer overwhelmed you with happiness, finally knowing where you are going, that you have friends who will stay beside you, and a home to look forward to.

"Y-yes!" You finally stammered as the tavern filled with joyful shouting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't sure how to end this chapter, not an exciting one but more emotional. Next one will be on the road again!!


	6. Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astrology, drinking, and some confessions.

The company, now officially including you, left the inn shortly after breakfast. You hugged Brea and Dwalin gave her a kiss on her hand promising to stop in next time he happens by. Thorin wasn't sure if you were feeling well enough to travel at first, but you insisted you were feeling better. Fili and Kili even tried bickering over who can help you carry your bags but you were stubborn and assured them you were completely fine. 

_I was soooooo wrong. _

The company finally stopped on a hilly clearing an hour before sunset and you quite literally flopped onto the ground in exhaustion with your face down into the soft grass. It must have been a few minutes of you lying there when you felt a Kili nudging your boot with his.

"Is she dead?" He asked sarcastically.

"Of course shes not, I think she was snoring for a moment," Fili replied.

"Dead exhausted then!" 

"Sounds about right."

"Grrv ah grrl ah muhmnt," you muttered into the ground. 

The brothers stepped closer, bending forward on either side to hear you better. 

"I said," you spoke up and quickly hooked your arms around the back of their knees pulling hard causing them to fall face first in unison, "give a girl a moment." You popped up, with some ache, and walked off towards Bilbo and Gandalf to set up your spot for the night and caught sight of Thorin laughing as you walked by. 

The evening went on not unlike like the other nights out in the woods. Bombur set up the fire and began cooking some vegetables, Bifur caught a few rabbits they threw into the stew after you and Gandalf took a portion, some chatter in both Khuzdul and Westron(the term for English), Ori asking to borrow your flashlight for some late night scribe work, and finally everyone settling in for the night. The moment your head touched the ground you were asleep.

_It was the last moment on your world again and the ground shook you off your feet. This time you didn't hit your head but saw the ground crumbling beneath you in a perfect circle. A soft blue light shown through the cracks just before the earth gave way sending you falling. But you weren't falling at normal speed, it was almost like sinking into water as your arms flailed slowly with resistance to the movement. You could see the light illuminating the walls of the hole around you to show that the roots of the trees were extending deep down into the abyss and slowly becoming intricate geometric designs as your decent halted at the bluest point. _

_"My world has ended," came a disembodied voice from behind you, not haunting but the tone was decidedly mournful, "this one is precious to me. She has lost, suffered, and endured." A white glow appeared like the hand of a giant holding your hovering form as it continued, "her heart is lonely but her strength is immeasurable. Will you give her sanctuary in your world? I ask this as my final favor before I depart." _

_Your chest felt still from breath yet no desire struck you as if your lungs were eternally filled. Strands of hair floated on the edge of your vision in a feeling of complete weightlessness. Ahead of you the hole extended into an illumination of green light._

_"Very well," came another bodyless voice, this time from in front, "I have another like her here I will send her to. Perhaps they can find what they are missing in one other." You were eased forward by the hand from blue as another manifested within the green glow to accept you. "Rest well my friend, it is a shame to see your world end so soon."_

Your eyes shot open as you gasped in breath as if you had stopped breathing in you sleep. Night still claimed the sky and there were various levels of snoring coming from your companions. You sat up grabbing your glasses and saw Gandalf was snoring in light gasps with his eyes open and luckily facing Bilbo's back this time. The fire was still lit and you could see Thorin in the fire light as he was on watch this shift. The shock of waking up breathless had you feeling too uneasy to lay back down so you tiptoed around the sleeping dwarves and took a seat next to Thorin on the slope of the hill.

"Something weighing on you?" Asked Thorin.

"Not particularly. Strange dream but reality is still much stranger."

"How do your wrists feel?" 

"They feel fine, I haven't noticed them aching."

"May I?" 

You extended a wrist to Thorin and he carefully undid the knotted fabric wraps with nimble fingers. The skin had returned to it's normal color and you were thankful for the salve Thorin had applied.

Thorin leaned back on his elbows on the slope as his eyes scanned his companions and the surrounding area. The grey strands from his hair shown like starlight against the dark abyss of the rest of his mane. You looked up to the sky above and tried to find a familiar constellation in the clear sky. The stars shone much brighter and more numerous here and you were finally able to see them with no clouds overhead. Not only could you see the smaller sparkles of dimmer stars, there were even waves of deep blue flowing through the glimmer. 

"The stars look familiar to me, much clearer than my world, but I do recognize a few things. The north star we named Polaris," you pointed to the star your father taught you to locate as a child, "that line and square shape connected to it we call the little dipper. Opposite to it is the big dipper."

Thorin's gaze rose up to the sky and the blue of his eyes shone unnaturally dazzling with the reflection of fire light and the pinpoints of stars like fireflies in his irises. 

"To us, your big dipper, is called Valacirca or the sickle of Valar," Thorin replied

"That's much cooler than what my people chose," you laughed.

The night whent on with Thorin teaching you about the names of constellations. You learned that many were named by the elves who hold them at a higher significance. You also learned about his kin's most important story involving stars when his ancestor Durin saw the reflection of seven stars above his head and took it as an omen to build a great fortress that has since fallen and been named Moira. The two of you lay for hours under the stars as Thorin impressed you with his vast astrological knowledge but at some point sleep must have gotten the better of you. 

_Your body was rising now in the green lit tunnel. The designs on the walls had changed pattern to more like filigree and eventually faded out into roots of the trees. You broke the surface and were set down onto a patch of grass under a soft sunrise._

_"I cannot allow you to keep the knowledge of fates yet to unraveling," spoke the voice of green, "yet I will leave you with pieces to ease your transition to my world. Your path will cross with one much like yourself. Perhaps you can change the fates with the strength of your heart and a keen eye."_

You woke up the next morning when a ray of sunlight cut sharp over the horizon and directly on your eyelids.

_Fuck you day star_ you cursed to yourself as your rolled over on your sleeping bag. Feeling the smooth nylon beneath your fingers you realize that Thorin must have carried you back after you fell asleep while stargazing. Yawning deeply and sitting up you noticed Bilbo and Gandalf had already gotten up for the day. Looking around the camp it seemed like everyone had woken except you. There was some sound of hushed conversation coming from the other side of a small ridge so you got up and walked towards it. A twig snapped under your foot and you heard someone shushing the group and whispering, "she's coming." You rounded the corner into view of the company. 

"Happy Birthday Y/N!" They all shouted as a makeshift banner was raised and handfuls of wildflowers thrown in the air.

"This is… unexpected," you laughed as you recived hug after hug from your dwarven friends.

"Thorin told us," Kili said with a large grin on his face.

"Not only that," Fili urged Ori to come forward, "we all tried to help out Ori here to make a gift!"

Ori handed you a large folded parchment and you carefully unfolded it to show a detailed sketch of everyone in the party with you in the center!

"Everyone posed for me," Oin said proudly, "Fili and Kili even took turns holding the flashlight so I could keep drawing at night."

"Its wonderful," you exclaimed! 

"That's not the only thing prepared miss Y/N," Gandalf said as your attention shifted to him and the hobbit carefully walking in front of him. Bilbo was holding a wooden plank with one of Brea's maple biscuits on it and a whittled down candle aflame stuck into the center. 

"Happy birthday, Y/N," Thorin said as he stepped beside you and put a hand on your shoulder. 

"I don't know if it's the custom in your world, but you should make a wish to yourself then blow out the candle," Bilbo said as he held the pastry closer to you.

You smiled an nodded at Bilbo as everyone watched you. Your eyes closed as you made your wish in your mind, (comment your wish lovely readers), and blew out the candle. 

The morning went on with sharing of stories of past celebrations from the company and yourself as a hearty breakfast was being prepared. Nori told of a party for Fili where he was challenged to ride a mule while drinking a pint. Much to Fili's embarrassment he fell off face first into mud that took Kili two days to clean from his brother's beard. You told of a time you tried singing Chop Suey at a karaoke bar to a group of terrified country girls at a bachelorette party but the story was just met with more questions as you realized how much of a cultural and technological divide still remained. Though the company has fully accepted you it didn't shake the feeling that you were still all alone.

The day's trek was a bit shorter as the party came across an old stable to rest in around 5PM.

"The farmer who lived here had retired over a decade ago," Gandalf said as he pushed open the still sturdy barn doors, "the house had long since fallen but this should make a sufficient shelter for the night."

The stables smelled a bit musty but otherwise fine as any remnants from hooved residents had long since disintegrated. The old field still had potatoes growing a muck so the evening meal was incredibly robust to even fill Bombur's appetite. 

They day was coming to an end and you remembered the bottle you grabbed off your mantel before you fell and excused yourself to find the drink. When you bought it, the cashier asked if it was for a party and you said you were going to throw a birthday party but it was a lie. The intent was for you to get drunk alone at home when you had no more friends or family in your world. You smiled as you lifted it from the bag as these unimaginable turn of events have actually given you a life to enjoy with others, something you haven't done in a long time.

"Are you familiar with whiskey?" you asked the group as you broke the seal on the cap.

"Whizz key?" asked a confused Dori.

"Hard liquor, distilled alcohol?" you suggested, trying to find common ground. 

"Some races have been known to have concentrated drinks," Gandalf said and asked to inspect the bottle. He held the brown liquid close under his nose and took a whiff that was clearly a bit harsh. He handed the bottle back to you. "Seems like it's a fermented grain drink. A bit too hard for my taste but I'm sure some of the company would partake."

"I bought this thinking I was going to spend my birthday alone," you began, "and I unexpectedly found the most accepting group of friends I've ever had in my life. So instead of sad shots in the dark, I'd like to celebrate with you all! Cheers!" You took a swallow of the liquor and sighed from the slight harshness before passing it to Thorin. He sniffled the bottle slightly before taking a hearty swallow for himself. He passed it on without making a sound and you could tell how hard he was trying to be stoic when his left eye twitched. Gloin took a sizable gulp and let out a loud whooping noise.

"That my lass, is one powerful elixir," laughed Gloin as he passed it to Fili. Now Fili, after seeing three others before him take it in stride was able to get his shot down but immediately started coughing loudly.

"Mahal, what is that?!" He shouted as Gloin laughed and clapped him in the shoulder.

"It can't be that bad," Kili said as he took the bottle and threw his head back only to immediately spurt it out in a shocked mist causing Gloin to laugh even more. Kili coughed and relinquished the bottle to Dwalin who took a drink with little trouble.

"How can you drink that?!" Kili asked as he wiped his mouth.

"My boy, you've clearly never had Grizdal," Dwalin said handing off the bottle to a timid Bilbo. Bilbo took a sniff and looked at everyone who'd gone before him. You could now feel the faint buzz of the first shot easing into your head as you watched Bilbo brace himself. He breathed in a large lung full of air and expelled it quickly right before taking a shot. He gasped and coughed a little but passed on the bottle much more gracefully than either of the princes. Fili's brows raised in surprise and Kili openly gawked.

"Hey now, maybe I wasn't ready, lemme try again!" Kili implored, not wanting to be shown up by a little hobbit that could surprisingly enough hold his own against the dwarves.

All the dwarves were willing to try at least one sip of your drink before the more rambunctious ones took a few more. The more reserved crowd retired early to one corner of the stables to set up for the night. Gloin and Bofur were learning to play chess from Bilbo and Gandalf in the other corner. And Dwalin was on night watch and took perch in the loft with shutters opened to the night air at his vantage point. That left you in the back portion of the stables with Thorin, Fili, and Kili as the two brothers kept trying to take drinks without wincing. Needless to say their challage to be as stoic and majestic as their uncle had gotten themselves sufficiently drunk.

"If I had hair 'n a beard like uncle's," Kili's volume varied on each word he spoke, "I'd always be stfandin' in a breezeze. Thataway I would always look majestic." Kili gasped as an idea came to him, "uncle Thorin! Wouldya pleeease braid mah hair?"

"Yadontneedhim," Fili's words all slurred together, "Icandoit! Lemmebraid. Lemme…"

Fili's voice trailed off as his hands reached to an already passed out Kili. Fili turned to you and Thorin, eyes partially closed at unequal levels.

"Hesasleep," was the last thing Fili said before slumping alongside his brother as the two began snoring in near unison. 

"They lasted longer than expected," Thorin said as he retrieved the bottle between his sleeping nephews. He took another swig from the bottle before offering it to you. The light over your other companions had just dimmed signaling them turning in for the night. The only one left besides you two was Dwalin, but he was busying himself carving something in the windows of the loft above those sleeping. You took another drink and handed the bottle back to Thorin who took yet another in turn. The buzz was becoming a teetering of waves as you sought to lean against something for support, that something happened to be Thorin's warm and toned body. An arm came around your shoulders as Thorin held you to him.

"Do you remember the first thing you said when you met us?" Thorin asked you.

"Don't shoot I'm just lost?" you replied in confusion. 

"No, no," he laughed and you could feel your body bouncing lightly on his chest as he did. "You screamed What the Fuck! So aggressively that I thought Bilbo was going to collapse from the shock!" Thorin took another drink but you denied yourself one this time.

"Well you accused me of being a spy!" 

"I did have every right to be suspicious. A strange woman comes running into our camp. We have had our fair share of unsavory visitors surprising us along our journey." He took another drink from the bottle that was nearing empty. His eyes were starting to look heavy as you suspected he felt as tipsy as you were.

"That first moment I saw you," his words has a slight slur yet still retained sincerity, "I was awestruck. Not only by the unusual clothing and packs, but by your presence." Yet another absentminded swig. "And your face," he sighed contentedly, "more beautiful than any precious jewel." 

If your face wasn't already red from drinking then it would have been taken over by blush at this point. You heard his ring clash against the plastic as his hand gripped the bottle tighter.

"I tried desperately to deny my attraction to you. Yet the more my people spoke with you, the more I learned about you, how you also began to care for them, I couldn't resist." Thorin's head flew back as he finished off the bottle. "Then I made the biggest folly of my life. I thought you would be safer with people like you than continue on our journey. I was worried you would want to leave us after the company had grown so attached to you. I was worried..." Thorin's voice was trailing off and his head leaned on yours for support as his body relaxed against the wooden stall, "that you wouldn't love me." The bottle fell from his grip as his chest began rythmatically rising and falling in the breath of sleep. 

You closed your eyes and spoke lowly to the sleeping king, "I think I do love you." Not a minute later the drunken haze lulled you into sleep against Thorin's chest with the sound of snoring echoing softly in the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone interested in some slash one shots? I got some Durincest stuff in mind tbh.


	7. Queer Lodgings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company makes it's way to the house of Beorn. You show your friends a few new ways to unwind. And something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
Don't Fear The Reaper - Blue Oyster Cult (partial)  
We Will Rock You - Queen  
White Rabbit - Jefferson Airplane

_You know how they say dreams can't hurt you? Well it should be specified that they can't hurt your physical body…_

_The pain was all too real and intense as you woke up in a burnt forest. Breathing burned your lungs and your eyes stung as you dug through your pack to find your gas mask. Putting it on only diminished the burn to a tolerable state to take in your surroundings. The sky was a hazy grey with sunlight behind thick clouds that spewed ash which had already covered every surface. Your skin felt like it was crawling and the only sound was the echo of your breathing in the mask. Trees had all been stripped bare and a large crater smoldered in the distance. Each step look as though you were walking through grey snow as the ashes had piled to nearly 6 inches deep. There was no movement, no birds, no sirens. Everything was silent, everything had fallen. You could see the road and walked towards the mounds of ash that vaguely resembled cars. With little prodding the ashen blanket slumped off the charred vehicle to reveal what was left of the cab. Inside you saw the seats melted down to the metal innards, the dashboard was a wet looking pile, and a large scorched humanoid figure covering a smaller one. You began hyperventilating and your mask fogged up as you realized all these mounds were the remenits of the traffic jam you were stuck in. The fog overtook the mask to match the greyed scenery until it was all one solid shield of bleakness._

You awoke startled and panting, bolting upright in the dimly lit stables of a pre-sunrise haze. Thorin was laying on his back beside you with the small rays of light from lantern in the loft above streaming through the gaps of the wood hitting just the right curves of his face to highlight his bone structure.

_Damn, he's even magestic while sleeping_

Creaking was heard overhead and Bifur came swinging down off the rafters of the loft to investigate. He looked at you with concern and made a hand gesture you assumed was a question of you being alright.

"I'm okay," you said to him and smiled, "thanks for checking on me." 

He nodded and his eyes scanned the stall, eyes focusing in the low light, until a big grin overtook his face. You looked the same direction and saw that the unconscious tossing and turning of Fili and Kili had caused them to end up spooning with Kili's face nuzzled into the back of Fili's golden hair! Your jaw went slack momentarily before widening to a smile as well and you reached over to gently shake Thorin awake.

"Hey Thorin," you whispered as you reached over to gently shake his shoulder.

"Mmmm but that's my gold," he muttered while rolling over on his side, "fucking dragon."

"Thorin, you gotta see this!"

Thorin's eyes tightened even more as he defied your attempts to wake him. Bifur had already walked off to light another lantern and you could hear him quietly waking his cousins. 

"Thorin!" you sternly whispered and tugged one of his braids.

The dwarf sat up hurriedly with his hands raised in a defensive position and only one eye half opened. Upon seeing it was only you he quickly snapped back to his magestic composure as Bombur and Bofur walked up to the stall.

"What is the meaning of this?" Thorin asked as more company members started to appear. You shushed him and pointed to the sleeping Fili and Kili. Upon seeing his cuddling nephews he rolled his eyes and quietly chuckled while shaking his head. Eventually everyone was crammed around the stall and stifling laughs as the young dwarf brothers continued to gently snore.

"Should we wake them?" Thorin whispered to you.

You spotted an old cowbell sitting on the ledge and picked it up along with a stick. Positing yourself close to their heads you learned down and whispered. 

"I've got a fever, and the only prescription is more cowbell."

DINK DINK DINK DINK DINK DINK DINK DINK

You smacked the cowbell with all your might, startling the two! They shot straight up to their feet, Kili still holding Fili, and shouting in suprise!

"Kili! Why are you holding me again!?" Fili shouted embarrassed as he pushed the taller sibling away. 

"You know I get lonely at night!" Kili barked back, not too sure who to be angry at yet.

You were still smacking the bell to the rythm as the brothers turned to you with the company laughing in good spirits.

"Y/N!?" They said simultaneously. 

You kept pounding the bell and burst into a song verse despite no one ever understanding your brilliant references. 

"All our times have come

Here but now they're gone

Seasons don't fear the reaper

Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain, we can be like they are

Come on baby, don't fear the reaper

Baby take my hand, don't fear the reaper

We'll be able to fly, don't fear the reaper

Baby I'm your man"

You laughed as you slowed down to a stop while the brothers playfully glared at you.

"You know this means war," Fili teased with a sly smile.

"You just don't understand my genius," you stuck your tongue out.

"Is that song meant to be sung as a lullaby," Bilbo asked, still stuck on Don't Fear the Reaper.

"No, no," you correct, "in my world baby can also be a term of endearment for a romantic partner."

It couldn't be helped, your world had too much content to teach your friends what you mean for the sake of a joke. But maybe there was something you could teach them easy enough. You tapped your foot on the old stable floor twice then slapped your leg as the bright idea came to you.

"How would you like to learn an easy song?" You asked the group. 

The dwarves, ever the song loving bunch, perked up and were ready to pay attention. 

"So I will sing a verse, and you sing the line twice. Second verse, you sing it twice again. Third verse, you sing it four times."

"So what's the line?" Bofur asked excitedly.

"We will, we will rock you" you sang in tempo.

"Does rock mean something different as well?" Asked a clever Balin.

"In this context it means to come with a strong force at or to shake it up," _shake it off, fuck no, not that!_

"Sounds easy enough!" Said Nori.

"Everybody ready? Now follow my lead."

You stopped twice and clapped your hands in succession until slowly everyone started joining. The clamor of all the entire company stomping, except Gandalf who was smoking yet again, shook the barn so that long set dust began to fall in small clouds from the rafters. The energy was building and you took your breath in. 

"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise

Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face, you big disgrace

Kicking your can all over the place, singin'"

You pointed to the group to signal them.

"We will, we will rock you

We will, we will rock you"

The dwarves were unsure at first but joined in with more enthusiasm on every word.

"Buddy, you're a young man, hard man

Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday

You got blood on your face, you big disgrace

Waving your banner all over the place"

They didn't need a signal this time and came in with a fervor. 

"We will, we will rock you," 

"Sing it!" You encouraged

"We will, we will rock you"

You couldn't help the smile on your face as the company was getting into it. Even Gandalf had began stomping along!

"Buddy, you're an old man, poor man

Pleading with your eyes, gonna get you some peace someday

You got mud on your face, big disgrace

Somebody better put you back into your place"

"We will, we will rock you!"

"Come on!"

"We will, we will rock you!"

"Alright, louder!"

"We will, we will rock you!"

"One more time!"

"We will, we will rock you!"

You let the stomp continue for a few more beats then signaled them to stop. The upbeat and boisterous Queen song worked wonders in getting the company excited to start the day as everyone was packing up to head out. If all goes well the company should end up just outside of Mirkwood.

You were strapping your pack on when you met eyes with Thorin who smiled warmly at you. A heat rose from your neck and you had hazy memories of last night.

_Does he remember?_ you wondered. If memory serves you right and it wasn't a mere fantasy, Thorin had confessed he wanted you more than just physically. And you may have come to the conclusion you were falling for him. Fuck it, you know you said something but wasn't sure if he heard you before he fell asleep. You had drank enough to be pleasantly inebriated but had no way of comparing how dwarves held their alcohol. Fili and Kili had drank more than anyone and didn't seem to have a lick of a hangover, so perhaps he did… 

The group was swiftly back on the road alongside a large ridge. Bilbo walked to your left and Thorin was on your right. 

"You seem to be in unusually high spirits, master dwarf," Gandalf said to Thorin. 

"Perhaps," he replied, "or perhaps the spirits are still high in me."

Thorin was smiling and joking, a bit more upbeat from the broody dwarf you were first introduced to and several company members seemed to notice his mood change as well. 

"Oh come on now," Dwalin added, "I've seen you drink half a cask in one go and wake up perfect the next day. Something else had gotten to your head."

Thorin just shrugged and continued smiling and winked in your direction. Your heart was beating faster as you felt your stomach flutter with excitement. You've grown up on stories that conditioned girls to look for their prince charming but you seemed to have found a brooding dwarf king. His hand bumped against yours and you felt a quick tangle of fingers for a moment before your steps fell out of sync on the uneven path pulling your fingers apart. 

"I'm glad you feel so chipper today," Gloin stated, "but something doesn't feel right with me. I feel as though something is lurking about."

You saw Bilbo's hand touch his pocket as several dwarves scanned the area. The sun had just moved over the taller ridges and the scenery around you was mostly in focus and seemed rather calm. Fili's head suddenly looked up toward the ridge.

"Did you hear that?" He turned to Kili.

"I think so, a growl?" He replied as he scanned the possible pathways. 

Admittedly, you hadn't heard anything that didn't sound like white noise of nature but everyone else, aside from Oin, focused to listen as well. Thorin spotted a path up the ridge and asked Bilbo to take a look. The hobbit was surprisingly swift and had told you he was hired for his stealth but you had yet to see him in action since the company trusted him to get a good look at what lies ahead without being spotted. The group was taking this moment to bring their weapons forward and you did the same. You pulled a large black hunting knife from your pack and buckled the nylon sheath to you thigh. You also pulled your rifle from your bag, made sure it was loaded, and slung the strap on your shoulder. Soon Bilbo was descending the ridge and conversation ensued about what he had seen . You felt chills at the mention of wargs and orcs on thr prowl. Sure, you had bested some goblins but they were about your size or smaller. Orcs on the other hand were larger and riding huge mutant hyenas!

"I'm trying to tell you, there's something else out there!" Bilbo stressed.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked, "like a bear?"

"Ye-yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

You were running through the forest now, Thorin and Gandalf led the group with Kili readied with his bow. Gloin and Bombur brought up the rear and Fili was sticking close to you. Fili kept shoot glances at you but you couldn't place the expression on his face through the constant movement. 

_I wonder if those beads hurt his face,_ you thought as you noticed how much the beads on his mustache bounced against his skin.

By Gandalf's explanation, the company had overestimated the certainty of friendship with his acquaintance. There was a risk of attack from approaching the house but it was far less than the risk of being run up on by the orcs and wargs. Your breathing was labored but you were surprised how long you have been running without falter. The downhill slope may have helped but you were happy you spent the time training to carry a pack back home. There were distant roars you could hear every so often but they were getting closer at an alarming rate. There was a clearing ahead and everyone was pushing themselves to the limit.

"Run!"

The roars were close and you could hear branches breaking as the creature was coming out of the forest! You were running across the field to a house straight ahead! Bombur had suddenly gained speed and was passing everyone and burst past the gates of the garden to the front door. The dwarves were pounding to open the heavy wooden door and finally got it open just in time for everyone to get in safely before slamming the door on the bear's snout! Fili had pulled you farther into the house and stood protectively with one arm around the midsection of your back and pulled you against his side. Everyone pushed together to close and latch the door against the terrifyingly massive bear.

"What is … that?" Ori turned to Gandalf.

"That is our host."

Gandalf went on to explain who Beorn was and that he was a skin changer. Everyone calmed down as the bear-Beorn abandoned his pursuit as huffing recorded from the door. The decision was made to stay in the home for the night until Beorn returns to his man form so they may speak with him proper. Thorin looked your direction and his brows kinked together at the sight of Fili with his arm still around your back, fingers now slid down to your waist. He walked over to you, placing one hand low on your hip and the other on your cheek pulling you away from his nephew.

"Are you alright, Y/N?" Thorin asked as he wiped sweat from your brow with his thumb.

You were still panting but you nodded to assure him. Thorin's eyes left yours and his face became serious for a moment as he looked at Fili. You heard Fili sigh as he stepped away to rejoin his brother and settle in. 

_Odd…_

The dwarves were beginning to rummage through the oversized house but Bilbo spoke up in dismay. 

"Shouldn't we wait to meet this Beorn?" worried the polite hobbit, "at least you all looked me in the eye and greeted me before having at my pantry."

"Bilbo is right," Thorin's voice boomed over the clamor, "if we are to gain any help from our host we should not overstep our boundaries. Stick to our own supplies, we'll replenish the wood for the fire in the morning."

There were grumbles from the group as Bombur sadly set down an entire cheese wheel. 

The company settled into their packs for snacks and began upkeep on their weapons. Kili was busying himself by re-stringing his bow and fixing the fletching on some arrows. Fili was sitting next to polishing his many blades he kept pulling off his person from hidden spots. Fili smiled wearily at you from across the house and turned back to wipe his blades with an oiled rag. You had been running for hours and you could feel the aching in your legs. You kicked off your shoes, removed your coat and glasses, and found a small clear area on the floor to stretch yourself out, first sitting and reaching for your feet.

"What are you doing?" Asked an unsure Bilbo. 

"Yoga," you said as you were easing into the cobra pose, "it's a practice from my world to increase flexibility, strengthen muscle control, and can help relax the mind."

Your body was aching from days of skipping your stretching but you could feel the tension melting as you pushed up into downward dog. This pose caught the eye of Thorin and a few others. Thorin walked up to get a better view and you could see Fili and Kili both straining over the tall table and even Bofur's hat peeking around the tall cabinet. 

"Does it," Bilbo cleared his throat, "does it work?"

"I sure think so," you said as you kicked your legs up into a handstand you held momentarily before you let your legs continue to fall into a backbends that whipped your upper body back up to a standing position. "A year ago I couldn't do that!"

Bilbo was decidedly impressed by your flexibility and wanted to join your stretching. Thorin, on the other hand, kept his eyes fixed on you in silence while leaning against a nearby wall. You were leading Bilbo through some basic stretching and could swear there was a heat from Thorin's gaze on your ass. And was that maybe a low stifled moan?

The evening was beginning to dim the skies as the company readied for the evening meal. Bombur had roasted potatoes on the fire for dinner but his eyes and heart remained on the cheese block just out of reach as he ate. With night fully taking over now, Gandalf sat at an opened window pointing out to the fenced off back yard of the house. He was prepping his long pipe, scaping the inside with another wooden tool before packing it. This time Bilbo and Thorin went to join him, the lot of them all with carved wooden pipes and stuffing an unfamiliar leaf into the bowls. Curiosity urged you over to the trio.

"So what exactly is it that you smoke?" you asked.

"Miss Y/N," Gandalf pulled on his pipe as he tested the air flow before lightning, "it is species of pipe weed called longbottom."

"Is this something they have in your world?" Bilbo asked, ever friendly and inquisitive. 

"More or less," you admitted, not wanting to get into too much detail but searching for more information, "may I see?"

Bilbo handed you the small satchel he had just finished stuffing into his pipe. You looked and saw roughly pulled apart leaves in a brownish green tone that looked more like a cross between tea leaves and tobacco. The scent, however, was much more like a cross between tobacco and …

_ What the hell, is this…? Well that would explain a lot about Gandalf and the hobbits having so many meals…_

You couldn't help but laugh as you handed the pipe weed back to Bilbo.

"If you enjoy this, I have something a little different that is much stronger."

(Apologies to anyone who isn't fond or hasn't partaken in MJ, I just really wanted to write this)

You dug through your pack until you found your medical kit. Inside were the normal assorted first aid dressings but also a small but well varied pharmaceutical section. In it were small bags with hand written labels on items from aspirin to codeine to antibiotics and even a hearty vaccum sealed pouch of high quality weed and rolling papers. The medication you kept incase of an emergency for medical use only, the ganja was more of a trade token for possible barter situations. 

"Take a whiff of this," you ripped the plastic open and held the package close to Bilbo's nose.

"Oh gracious," he huffed "why is it so pungent?"

"That just means it's good shit," you smiled slyly. 

The commotion around the pipe smokers brought forth the attentions of Fili and Kili who stood nearer their also intrigued uncle. You pulled out a few nuggets of the bud and began to break it apart into smaller fragments so you could roll a small joint as Gandalf inspected the remainder in the pouch. 

"This is much more crystalized than any species of the plant I have ever seen grown," he spoke in awe of your world's botanistic accomplishment, "I see you favor more flower buds than the actual leaf."

"My world had a knack for growing plants unnaturally. Some good, some not so good for you." You licked the edge of the paper to seal the hemp paper. "This is called cannabis. And if used in the right setting and company, it can be good for the mind and soul."

You struck a match and lit the twisted end of the paper and inhaled softly to start the burn. Your mouth was filled with smoke and you parted your lips as the smoke traveled up into your nose as you inhaled. You held your breath momentarily before blowing it out the window. It had been many months since you last enjoyed the flower back when you still had friends in your world to share it with. It was never an escape drug for you, but more of a social relaxation that you abandoned for harder concoctions when your friends had abandoned you. Your hand extended to Gandalf as you offered him a toke.

"No one should feel pressured to try this," you stated to the group, "when taken with a peaceful mind it will reflect the peace right back. If the high feeling in your head becomes too much, simply lay down and relax or even nap. And if you do try it and feel overwhelmed, I promise you will be alright in a few hours."

Gandalf had already began eagerly inhaling before you even finished your words and followed your lead of holding in the smoke before he blew a large smoke ring out the window. He handed the the joint to Bilbo who looked at Gandalf for guidance. The tingle was already beginning from behind your eyes as the Durin boys also studied Gandalf for confirmation. The wizard smiled at Bilbo, seemingly enough to convince him it was alright to try without worry. 

The group had only taken two hits each before you snuffed the cherry offering the partial joint to Gandalf for keeping, which he happily accepted and stowed away. Bilbo was smiling and wiggling his toes quite a bit but all in good spirit.

"I sort of feel hungry again," said the hobbit.

"Ohhh, me too!" Exclaimed Kili excitedly, "oy, are there any potatoes left?"

"I think so," Fili's eyes were squinting quite a bit as he spoke in a slower tone, "I'll go ask Bombur."

Fili got up and searched for a snack to share with the other hungry two. Now Thorin, oh he most majestic of them all, was clutching the arms of the chair he sat upon with white knuckles. His gaze was intense as he found himself staring into nothing before snapping back to looking around frantically as Fili returned with a triumphant plate of snacks.

_He's too tense_ you noticed. Poor guy had too much on his mind to enjoy himself properly so you did the only thing you knew that soothed dwarves. You started smacking out a rythmic drum beat with your fingers on the well polished windowsill, the heady feeling that resonates through the song, even in sobriety, was swirling around you.

"One pill makes you larger, and one pill makes you small

And the ones that mother gives you, don't do anything at all

Go ask Alice, when she's ten feet tall"

Gandalf was smiling, and had even emptied a bit of your green onto his pipe as he continued to toke on. Thorin's vice like grip on the chair had relaxed quite a bit and his breathing was becoming even.

"And if you go chasing rabbits, and you know you're going to fall

Tell 'em a hookah-smoking caterpillar has given you the call

And call Alice, when she was just small"

Thorin's gaze had softened and you felt relieved as the tension had all but melted away as he became enchanted by your strange song. Your fingers beat more rapidly on the wood as the tempo quickened. 

"When the men on the chessboard get up and tell you where to go

And you've just had some kind of mushroom, and your mind is moving low

Go ask Alice, I think she'll know

When logic and proportion have fallen sloppy dead

And the white knight is talking backwards

And the red queen's off with her head

Remember what the dormouse said

Feed your head, feed your head"

All in all, the group had a good time as they easily all laid down to sleep, nearly forgetting the pack of orcs stalking the horizons or the man-bear they had yet to make friends with. 

You awoke at night to use the bathroom and were a little uneased as it was the first time no one had been keeping watch at night even in these queer lodgings. It was honestly the first time you'd seen Gandalf asleep with his eyes closed and that sent a shiver up your spine even more. You felt anxious, like a child who is the only one awake at night, as you tiptoed around the snoring masses to the bathroom on the far end of the house. The moon and starlight was just enough to light your way as you successfully navigated without incident. Relief now completed, you left the bathroom but allowed the door to swing on its hinges, resulting in a loud thud and the door met the frame. You cringed as you heard some snoring wavering from the interruption but it mostly resumed. One silhouette had been roused from the sound and approached and motioned you to join him by the window farthest from the sleeping group.

"What are you doing awake at this hour," Thorin asked you, poise and returned to his normal state as he leaned into the open window, "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," you replied as you lifted yourself to sit on the windowsill, "just nature calling me."

You weren't sure if the euphemism landed but Thorin seemed to nod in understanding. You felt your skin rise in goosebumps as the cold air swept over your bare arms. Thorin was wearing his under tunic but didn't seem bother in the least by the chilled air. The snarling howl of a warg was heard in the distance and you clutched Thorin's arm in your still uneasy state. Thorin placed a hand on yours to calm it.

"Our enemies are far enough away not to bother," he assured, "I could hear the huffed breath of the bear Beron patroling the borders of his property which seems to have kept the orcs at bay."

You were squinting out into the garden area, eyes not as keen in the dark and unaided by your glasses. Your heart was still beating at an elevated pace with uncertainty that lurked in the dark.

"I promise you this," Thorin said as his hand brushed a lock of hair from your face, "as long as I still have breath in me, I shall stand between you and any danger that come forth."

Thorin leaned in and softly kissed your lips. His touch was gentle and brought you to ease but there was a wild hunger lurking and rising to the surface within you. Your hands came to rest on Thorin's shoulders as you pulled him closer to your body. His hands soon found placement on your hips as he pulled your legs to wrap around him while you still sat on the sill. His mouth left your and began kissing along your jawline and down your neck. Your hands slid down his wide chest as you moaned in approval. 

"Maybe- we should-" he spoke between the kisses being planted on your body, "find a- more secluded spot."

You nodded breathlessly as he gracefully hopped out of the window into the walled in garden area. There was a large tree in the back whose shade provided some cover from prying eyes that he led you to. The air no longer felt cold when you removed your shirt as your body was radiating the heat of desire. Thorin's hands ran over the maroon lace bralette that covered your breats, squeezing the flesh as his mouth came back over your. Everything about Thorin was arousing: his scent, his touch, his taste, and those delicious deep moan he made into your open mouth when your hand stroked the bulging in his pants. You had been aching for release for days and you felt the heat surging through you as your fingers traced the unbelievably thick outline of Thorin's cock. He spun you around, holding your back to his body as one hand slid under the lace bra to rub a sensitive nipple and mouth biting at your ear as he spoke. 

"I want to feel your wetness around my fingers as I bring you to quiver right in front of me."

"You can do a lot more to me," you suggested as your ass grinding into his crotch. 

"Believe me, I will when the time is right and when danger is more than a stones throw away."

You pouted only momentarily until Thorin's hand breached the elastic hem of your pants and fingers found the soft folds between your legs beneath the thin layer of matching lace. His fingers may be large and rough, but they were incredibly precise with delicate pressure control. Thorin pinched your nipple with a slight roll to his fingers, causing just the right surge of pain and pleasure swirled together. He pulled the weight of your breast up with his palm savoring how the soft tissue filled his grip. Thorin's other hand was working with a much different method as he explored the warmth below your hips. The slightly roughed pad of his thumb found your clit and lifted the hood just enough to come into direct contact with the nerve filled nub. Uncontrolled sounds escape you as he rubbed small circles while his other fingers found the growing wetness from even lower. Thorin's thumb kept rythm as his fingers trailed the opening until your arousal was leaking out enough to slick his fingers. One thick finger slid inside you and you couldn't control your hips as they pushed down onto the delightful intrusion. 

"Mmmm, Thorin," you said in a breathy voice.

His finger pumped inside you as he kept his thumb working on you clit. The tingling warmth quickly building inside you as his other hand continued to fondle you breast and his mouth trailed over you neck. You felt as though your release would come within the minute until Thorin slipped a second finger into you and hooked them just right.

"Ahhh! Fuck, I'm gonna-" you huffed as your hands gripped his muscular thighs.

"Don't hold back, amrâlimê."

Thorin's breath was hot on your ear and your hips were moving on their own accord in rythm to his skillful fingers. You felt your legs giving way as the pleasure between your thighs, on your breast, and now Thorin sucking and nipping on your neck, overtook your body. Pleasured sounds escaped your mouth as your muscles clenched around Thorin's fingers while he kept rubbing you all the way through your orgasm. Your back arched, pushing your ass into the warmth of Thorin's crotch, and you felt yourself having to be held up by the hands that ravished your body. Your eyes fluttered and heavy panting heaved your chest as your came down from your bliss, Thorin placing more soft kisses on your exposed skin until strength returned to your legs. He pulled his hand out of your pants, fingers glistening in the low light with the trail of wetness from you. Turning to look at Thorin, you grabbed his hand and licked off the trail while pushing your thigh between his legs to feel his rock hard member. He gave you a soft kiss on your forehead before helping you into your shirt and leading you back into the house. 

Inside, Thorin moved his bedroll to lay up against yours. The two of you laid down together, you in his arms as you awaited sleep to return. The morning will present a new trial along your adventure but that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was the feeling right now as two souls battered by loss have found comfort in one another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long! Hope it was worth the wait!


	8. Welcome to Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long hiatus, here is the next chapter! Please comment if you want more! 
> 
> Song:  
As The World Falls Down by David Bowie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who followed before posting this, I had changed the ending of the last chapter. *cough*took out the blowjob but left the other stuff*cough*

_Your dreams were of the new memories you are making now and filled with smiling faces of your friends. The dwarves all with their own unique personalities you've come to know, Bilbo's sweetness as he was quickly becoming the best friend you've ever had, Gandalf in all his whimsical quirkiness. All were rosy and bright. Yet a shadowed cloud loomed over the heads of of the bluebloods of Durin._

The entire company all shot awake in the early morning as several hard thuds boomed on the door of the house. You were sitting upright, still dazed from sleep, and Thorin was already on his feet in a ready position standing between you and the potential danger. Unlike the roaring barrage of the previous day, it was a deliberate pattern of knocking. Gandalf seemed unworried as he approached the door while speaking.

"Sounds as if our host is finally ready to welcome us."

The company was all sitting around the house and enjoying breakfast as Beron spoke. He didn't look too different from a human other than his wispy facial hair and enormous height that made Gandalf look hobbit sized in comparison. He spoke of the orc Azog who was heading the team that was chasing the company and saw relief on Balin's face when a common ground was found between the Thorin and Beorn on their hatred of orcs. Beorn spoke of the loss of his people and the enslavement of his kind for sport. Your felt a sadness in your heart noticing the heavy shackle that was still bolted on Beorn's wrist. You were lost in your thoughts momentarily until you heard the mention of Mirkwood. 

"A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees," Beorn spoke a heavy warning against entering Mirkwood.

So far you been hunted by a pard, ambushed by goblins, and chased by Beorn as a bear. Out of everything you've actually seen so far, bear Beorn was the scariest but you had a feeling something far worse was in store as your skin crawled at the possibilities. 

"The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin," Beorn continued, "they are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

"What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive."

Orcs. You almost forgot about the orcs. Being roughly human sized to larger they are more of a threat than the goblins you were able to kill. You knew you wouldn't last in hand to hand combat with an orc as you are far weaker strengthwise compared to the dwarves and your largest blade being a hunting knife. If you want to live you had to be stealthy, keep your distance, and think quickly. With orcs you will need to rely on distance to take a shot since they will not make any distinctions between dwarf and human. But if you were to encounter an elf maybe you could reason with them. 

"I don't like Dwarves," Beorn began again "they're greedy and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own. But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?"

Despite the lukewarm welcome, Beorn was incredibly generous to help the company by providing provisions and loaning ponies to ride to Mirkwood. Your friends had helped you strap your bags to some of the sturdier ones that followed behind the riders but you noticed there wasn't another pony saddled up for a rider. Not that you knew how to properly ride a small horse anyways, you grew up in the city and the last petting zoo pony ride was when you were 7, you looked around wondering if maybe they miscounted. 

"There doesn't seem to be a mount for me," you said being the only one left on foot.

"You can ride with me," Thorin said as he trotted up extended his hand down to you.

The light was focused on him as if even the sun favored him with a natural spotlight. His smile was sweet and made your heart skip and you reached up. Thorin pulled you onto the saddle in front of him, arms reaching around you to hold the reigns. His body was pressed against your back, thighs around yours, and his chin just over your shoulder in an incredibly intimate manner that made you blush just slightly. 

"Remember what I said last night," Thorin whispered in your ear, "I'll stand between you and any danger."

The party bid Beorn a final thanks and farewell before hastily heading in the direction of the forest. That last comment Thorin said lingered in your mind as you couldn't decide if it was a tender reminder or an ominous warning of what may lie ahead.

The company had just reached the Elven Gate leading the road through Mirkwood and were restraining themselves to head into the forest on foot.

"Not my horse," Gandalf stated, "I need it!"

"You're not leaving us?" Bilbo asked disheartened. 

"I would not do this unless I had to."

"You've changed, Bilbo Baggins. You're not the same Hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

You listened as you continued to gather your items on yourself and prep any weapons you might be needing. 

"I was going to tell you. I...found something in the Goblin tunnels." Bilbo was stammering.

"Found what? What did you find?" Gandalf's tone had an underlying tone of suspicion and you could feel Bilbo tense as his hand touched his pocket.

"My courage," he finally spat out.

"Good. Well, that's good. You'll need it."

Gandalf promised to rejoin the company at Erebor after some important business but you felt this was just a prelude of things to come. 

_Shit, why can't I remember anything now? What were the other books? Fuck…._

There was no time to dwell on what your mind could not remember as the party slowly set foot into the elven woods as Gandalf rode off.

The air in the forest was rich with the heavy smell of petrichor and moist moss in the low light that was blocked by the thick canopy. 

You have been walking for unknown hours and you could do little more than carefully watch your steps to avoid the tangling vines that veined the forest floor while your head spun in a near constant vertigo following the twists and turns. Suddenly, you felt yourself bumping into Bifur as your low cast eyes failed to notice the party stopping. The company had come to a river but the damn bridge was out. While the party looked around for another way close by to cross you hazily swung your foot at the missing portion of the bridge.

_ Yup, its actually gone and not some Criss Angel illusion._

By this time the company had their eyes set on a tangle of large branches and vines that covered the expanse of the river. 

"Send the lightest," Thorin suggested as everyone looked at Bilbo. If it wasn't for the fact that he was quite a bit shorter than yourself, you would have almost taken offense to them not considering you.

Bilbo was just starting his way across when an idea came to you.

"You guys, I might have another me...thod…." You trailed off at the sight of a dazed Bilbo managing to make his way across the river and seeming surprisingly underwhelmed at nearly falling off into the murky waters. You smiled with both relief and laughter as Bilbo flopped safely on the other side. You were about to suggest your alternate option to the dwarves until you turned and saw the lot of them were all already tangled in the vines as they tried struggling past one another. 

Smiling and shaking your head you dug through your pack to find your emergency climbing gear. All your movements felt like a lucid dream as your focused concentration on your task. The 5-50 paracord you had was more than enough to support your weight plus the pack. You tied a stone to one end of the cord and chucked it across towards a sturdy looking branch.

"Bilbo, will you please tie that off for me?" You called across the river to the hobbit. He perked up from his gawking stare at the dwarves and hurried over to make quick work of the knot. That guide of useful knots you picked up at a thrift store was proving it's worth as you set your anchor and tested the line. All was good as you heard Bombur snoring! You looked over at the fiasco of dwarves as Bombur was saved by branches and vines from falling I the river. Bofur slapped him awake and you could hold back a small laugh. Thorin noticed you still standing on the bridge and gave you a quizzical look at the thin white line you had set up. You winked at him and pulled out a small metal contraption of wheels and folding handles and places it on the line. 

"Remember?" You called teasingly at Thorin, "I'm full of surprises!"

With nothing more than a hop, you were zipping across the stagnant river and landing gracefully next to where Bilbo stood. You pulled on the slacked end of line attached to you to release the rope for the far side and packed it all away before the last dwarf made landfall. 

_Bear Grylls would be proud of me! _ you thought happily. At least you didn't have to drink your own pee.

"You're gonna have to share some of those tools you have hidden when we make it to the mountain," Fili said in an impressed tone. 

"That would have been a lot more fun," Kili whined as he pulled a splinter from his finger.

"Come on," Thorin's voice spoke over the chatter, "we keep moving." He shot you a smile before meeting up with Nori at the head of the pack.

Time was making no sense anymore. Had it been 5 minutes or 5 hours? Gandalf had warned of the illusions of the forest and how important it was to stay on the path.

_What path?_ your mind was slowed by the magic in the air as you blankly stared down at dirt and sticks.

"Nori, why have you stopped?" Thorin askes

"The path… its dissapeared." Nori seems as befuddled as you.

"What's going on?" Ori worried.

"We've lost the path!" Bofur exclaimed. 

"Find it! All of you look" Thorin commanded. 

Everyone is searching the ground and expressing their utter confusion as the ground showed no signs of where the path had been and a worrisome lack of tracks from the direction you just came from? Or was that the other way?

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?"

Confusion amongst the company had doubled as everyone desperately tried to find a proper heading. Argument erupts amongst the dwarves about which way is east. You reach for your compass and stare daft at the needle as it spins in circles back and forth. The magic seems to be affecting the magnetic field as well. The dwarves are getting more rowdy in their debate until Thorin yells over the lot.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you! We are being watched... "

The dwarves closed ranks while Bilbo decided he was going to climb a tree to find the sun and our bearings. You watched, wavering on your feet, as Bilbo ascended the branches with nearly squirrel like ease!

"Stay close to me," Thorin whispered in your ear. If the situation were different the tone of his voice would have excited you…

Bilbo had breached the canopy as you heard worried tones.

"Where's Dori?"

"Nori too!"

"Dwalin have you…? Where'd he go?" 

You heard a twang above head and your heart sank as your gaze shifted to the sight of a cow sized spider.

"Oh fuck me…" you sighed.

In an instant you were swept up and being spun in spider silk. Thorin screamed your name but was cut off as he grunted as he too was lifted from the forest floor and wound tight. The spin was so intense and mixed with your already hazed mind it spiraled you into a blackout. 

_Fuck spiders. Except that one that use to protect my tomato plant._

There were grunts and shouting as you were coming to. It sounded like fighting was going on and you still felt like you were floating. As your eyes opened you remember the predicament you were in as your vision was shuttered by strands of thick gooey spider web across your face. Instant shivers run over you as a massive spider crawls across the web you were hanging from causing you to bounce around at a surprising 30 some feet off the ground! Your breathing quickened as you saw your friends freeing one another whilst battling the 8 legged freaks. 

_That's odd _ a moment of clarity returning. The air wasn't as heavy up here in the top of the treeline and the spinning in your mind had stopped. Now if your body would stop spinning in this grotesque excuse for a sleeping bag. 

"Y/N" you heard Bilbo's voice and felt his hand on your back, "I'm gonna cut you free." 

_Free? Up here? I'm not a damn cat that will land on my feet!_ you tried to protest but the words muffled in your binding.

"Last one coming down!" Bilbo yelled as his sword cuts you free, sending you falling with just enough to for a small scream before you're being caught by Gloin.

"Dont worry, lass, I got you."

Gloin set you down only to immediately run to aid the others. You stood in the center of a battle between dwarves and spiders and was no where near the realm of possible threats your thought you'd encounter. You tried to pull your gun around but it was still stuck to your back with remnants of webbing so you opted for your knife and ducked to the side a spider flew by from the force of Dwalin's impact. Most of the company closes ranks around you as heaps of spiders lay about partially dismembered and spilling their hemolymph from the wounds. You had a moment of relief as Thorin came to stand closer to you with sword in hand. His eyes were fierce and you could feel the warrior's energy emanating from him.

_This isn't the time to get aroused!_ you yelled at yourself. Who knew being protected from giant spiders could work as an aphrodisiac?

Another monterous spider came from the tangled growth and the dwarves held fast, ready to face it until a group of unknown persons appeared and began expertly shooting arrows into the remaining spiders! 

_Elves?_ you realized as you saw their taller, more slender stature and ears pointed just like… _wait…. Where's-_

Your thought was cut off as you were faced down with more than a dozen arches poised and drawn ar the company. 

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf." Said a blonde male elf, "it would be my pleasure."

A scream for help is heard.

"Kili!" Fili shouts for his brother but is unable to aid him. 

Amazingly enough, he is saved by a pretty redhead elf and… _ why does this seem familiar yet out of place?_

"Search them," commands the blonde male as he takes a locket from Gloin.

"Hey, give it back! That's private!"

"Who is this? Your brother?"

"That is my wife!"

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?"

"That's my wee lad, Gimli!"

The elves are beginning to disarm the dwarves when an idea sparks into you as their apparent leader steps closer to you.

"Oh thank goodness!" You shout in a relived tone, "I'm saved! Thank you kind sir elf! I've been kidnapped by this group of dwarves whilst traveling to meet my cousin in Laketown!"

You try and resist the urge to look at your friends who make confused murmurs but are hushed by one another after Thorin subtly kicks Bofur. 

The blonde expression softens on you as he spoke.

"I never knew the dwarves to be sinister enough to kidnap the race of man, yet I would not have put such deeds past them. Are you harmed?"

"Luckily enough not, just a bit tired and scared."

You were led off away from the group and shot a glance back to Thorin whom nodded knowingly. 

The redheaded elf joined with the blonde and spoke in a beautiful foriegn tongue to one another. Another elf presents the blonde with Thorin's sword.

"This is an ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my kin. Where did you get this?" He accusingly asked Thorin.

"It was given to me."

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well."

The elves bind the hands of the dwarves and begin to lead them as the blonde turns to speak with you in the softer manner again.

"My name is Legolas, I am prince of this forest."

"Y/N," you introduce yourself.

"I am sure you will be welcomed to stay in our home by our king after experiencing such horrors. Please stay close to Tauriel as we head back," he says as he gestures to the pretty redhead. 

The elves are kind enough to you and offer to carry your things along with the weapons and goods stolen from the dwarves. Your heart sinks as you look at the line of dwarves and notice Bilbo had gone missing. You could only hope he was okay and following along behind. Tauriel tried to make some small talk with you, introducing herself and explaining about the elven kingdom of Mirkwood and their king, but she kept stopping mid sentence and smiling as you noticing glances bouncing back and forth between her and Kili. 

The entrance to the elven stronghold was beautiful to say the very least. The intricate architecture incorporated elements of the forest yet remained imposing. There were several sets of guards within the entryway all armed to thr teeth. There were a few twists and small bridges to cross until you came to a fork in the path. Legolas ordered Tauriel and the guards to take the dwarves to the dungeons while he escorts you to their king. Your heart ached to give the dwarves a supportive smile but you knew how important it was to keep up your charade, lest you be locked up as well. 

You were lead down an elevated path through a large open space with high ceilings and beautifully arched columns amidst golden glow of candlelight. Steps started to lead you up towards what you realized was the throne room.

Legolas spoke, "My king, we have captured a group of dwarves in our territory. Not only that, they had a girl prisoner with them that we were able to save. This is her. Her name is Y/N."

At the top of the perch was another blonde male, beautiful straight hair, a crown suited for a forest king, resting across his thrown with one leg up on the arm. The sight reminded you of another whimsical blonde king from a beloved movie you watched.

"As the world falls down," you couldn't help but left the phrase softly roll off your lips.

"Hmm? What was that?," inquired the king.

"I'm sorry, nothing. Its just… youremindmeofthebabe," you mumbled that last part. 

The king raised a curious brow at your quip and smiled as he spoke.

"I am Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. And you have already met my son, Legolas. It is a terrible fate you had lived to be stuck among the likes of dwarves but I can guarantee your complete saftey here." He lifted off his throne and gracefully strode down to meet you as he spoke. "We will have a merchant visiting from Laketown a fortnight from now that will be able to take you along, but until then you are welcomed to stay in my kingdom. A room will be provided for you and a servant will be up to bring you dinner. I'm sure you're quite famished after traveling with such heathens. After that, you will find a bath drawn for you and some fresh clothing laid out. Tomorrow, Tauriel shall give you a tour of my palace after you've had a chance to rest." 

You were stunned by the detailed amount of hospitality being given to you and felt guilty that your friends were being given quite the opposite. 

"I appreciate it," you nodded in thanks as you hid your guilt.

Thranduil smiled and waved off the guard carrying your pack who led you across another pathway. 

"Bring me the dwarven leader," you heard Thranduil command as you rounded a corner and dissapeared from sight and earshot. 

A short walk away, you came to a hall with high arches doors inlaid into the walls. The door was opened for you and the extravagant room left you in a momentary daze at the design of the pale room. Long tapestries adorned the high walls from the open ceiling to floor, the bed was very large and looked softer than anything you've ever seen with beauifully embroidered designs on the sheets, even the moldings had fine art etched into them! The guard laid your packs down on a crystal inlaid table before exiting, "your meal will arrive shortly."

Once the doors where closed you immediately scrambled for your pack, emptying out the assorted survival items on the bed until you found a small brown leather book. It was old, worn, and read about a dozen times. 

_This is it,_ you knew you had some reading material stowed away that related to these events! Your fingers split the pages and…

Nothing.

Everything was blank! You flipped through trying to find a morsel of information but saw nothing but gold gilded pages…

Your hand pushed on your forehead disbelief. Not only had your memory been nearly wiped, you couldn't even use the guide you secretly kept hidden away! A small laugh escaped your lips as a tear rolled off your cheek and soaked into the ivory pages. 

Ten minutes later, a knocking on the door came. Two brunette elf maidens in a veils were bowing at you instantly. One was holding a very large covered platter and the other had two bottles and glasses balanced on another. 

"We weren't sure what to bring you," spoke one of the elves as she kept her gaze on the floor, "so we brought some of everything." 

"Wow, thanks a lot!" You motioned to take the platter but they moved swiftly past you and set them on the table.

"When you are finished miss," spoke the other one with the same downcast glance, "continue down the hallway to your left and we will bring you to the bath." 

The two curtsied and were off as quickly as they came. You sighed, dismayed at their level of servitude and opened the large platter. 

_Holy crap, that's a lot of food._

The platter had a large array of fruits, nuts, vegetables, breads, crackers, cheeses, and dried meats all enough to fill you 5 times over. The two bottles contained water in one and red wine in another. You ate your fill of fruits and vegetables, but stashed the dryer goods in a cloth you tried up. 

Opening the door quietly, you peeked out down the hall to the left. At the crossroad of the hall you could see the edge of a skirt from one of the servants waiting. You looked to the right, the way you came, and saw no sign of any elves guarding the walkway. Slowly you stepped out and headed to where your path had split with the company. 

Security was distinctly lax in the elven palace, but who would suspect a human wandering the halls in the late evening searching for the dungeons? After a few wrong turns that almost got you caught by elves going about their business, you notice the sounds of angry dwarves coming from across a narrow bridge. The pathway led you to another large open area, and it started to feel like this entire place shared one big ceiling, with staircases carved into the stone as they led down these odd towers with metal gates?

_The dungeons!_

You hurried down to the most open spot and immediately heard several hushed calls of your name!

"I'm so happy I found you!" You responded in a quieted voice as to not alert anyone who by nearby. "Where is Thorin?"

Several hands shot out and pointed to a gate set just a little farther from the others and you quickly made your way to it.

"Thorin," you called out to the small darkened room.

"Y/N!" He approached the bars and smiled at you.

You put your hands on the thick bars and he rested his over yours as he spoke.

"Are you alright? How are the pointy eared bastards treating you?"

"I'm fine, they brought me some food and I packed up most of it to bring to all of you."

You tried to offer some to Thorin but he refuses and insisted you feed the others. You made your way gate to gate and gave fair portions to each one of your friends locked away before rejoining Thorin.

"That was some quick thinking you did. Maybe you can help figure a way we could get out of this?"

"I hope so. I haven't seen much yet but I'm sure ther should be another way out."

"And what of Bilbo? Have you seen him?"

"No," you frowned, "at least not yet."

"Stay hopeful," Thorin encouraged, "that hobbit has surprised me more than once." 

"Miss!" Shouted a surprised female voice, "you should be here consorting with the prisoners!"

It was one of the veiled maidens, or perhaps another one, who rushed you away from the door and back the way you came. 

As you were escorted down the hallway where you were told to turn left you saw the other brunette waiting at the bottom of a set of stone steps with a crystal detailed bannister. 

"Up there," motioned the one in waiting, "the bath is set and robes are laid out.

"Excuse me, but, what are your names?"

The two looked perplexed at one another for a moment before one spoke up.

"I am Havella. And this is my sister, Arrevella."

"Havella, Arrevella," upon speaking their names it was the first time their eyes met yours as they both shone bright green, "thank you."

"You're welcome," they spoke in unison before curtsing with smiles this time.

As you ascended the stairs, you felt a warm mist that got thicker as you found the top platform. The elven bath had high walls, same open ceiling, and an intricate window above that allowed moonlight to spill over a bathtub made entirely of rose quartz! Bedides the tub were some clean white towels and a silken robe for you to wear after. There were no doors to lock so you turned your back to the staircase before undressing and sinking into the warm, scented waters and a thin layer of bubbles. The heat felt entirely too good on your aching muscles as the milky waters seemed to penetrate and loosen all the sores and cuts from wandering the forest. Your sigh echoed surprisingly well in the room and you started to hum and test the way sound bounced off the walls.

"There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes A kind of pale jewel

Open and closed Within your eyes

I'll place the sky

Within your eyes" 

You hoped the open ceiling and reverberating acoustics would carry your voice to your friends. Maybe help them rest.

"There's such a fooled heart

Beatin' so fast

In search of new dreams

A love that will last

Within your heart

I'll place the moon

Within your heart"

Your hand swirled in the bubbles, the motion destroying and creating new bubbly continents on the surface as they drifted and collided.

"As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill is gone

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you

As the world falls down"

You let your eyes close as you thought of the dwarf king you had come to love.

"I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers 'til now,

We're choosing the path

Between the stars

I'll leave my love

Between the stars"

You thought you may of heard footsteps but were decidedly lost in yourself. 

"As the pain sweeps through,

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill is gone

Wasn't too much fun at all,

But I'll be there for you-ou-ou

As the world falls down

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling 

Falling in love."

"Ahem," came a voice that startled you to sit up in the tub whilst covering yourself. 

"What the fuck, dude!" You spat out at Thranduil, forgetting royal titles.

He stared at your surprised by your outbursts but quickly regained repose as he spoke.

"I heard you were wandering the dungeons. Perhaps a bit more friendly with the dwarves than you led on?"

"How about you knock and give a girl some damned privacy while she's bathing?!"

"This is my kingdom and I will go anywhere I please whenever I please it," he said matter-of-factly as he sat on the dry edge of the tub.

You were glad the water was filled with minerals and oils concealing you as you gave angry glares to the haughty elf king. 

_Wait, was that a glance down? Is he seriously trying to check me out right now?!_

"I suspect you don't give your citizens many rights do you?"

"I am their king, it is an honor to do as I say. They are all grateful to be at my service."

"What are their names?"

"What?"

"The two you have waiting on me. What are their names?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Because king or servant, everyone matters." 

"Would you dare speak such words to your own king?"

"There is no king that rules me. Only I rule myself."

"Well, whilst in my kingdom, it would be wise to abide by my word," Thranduil said as he stood up and smoothed his cloak.

"Yeah? We'll see," you said as you kicked a leg up to purposely splash a little water out of the tub and onto his feet.

Thranduil stared daggers at you as he spoke, "you still have my word that you will be unharmed during your stay. Just don't make me regret giving you your freedom."

Thranduil turned to leave and you stuck your tongue out at him as he dissapeared down the staircase. 

After your bath, Havella and Arrevella led you back to your room and asked if you'd like any clothing washed aside from what you arrived in. You gave them a small pile and thanked them as they left. You could hear them commenting over the celingless wall on the peculiar garments as they walked down the hall to the left. On the bed lay a pale blue nightgown and you dressed and slipped into the cool sheets and let the weariness takeover as you drifted to sleep. Maybe a dream will help you come up with a scheme to release your friends. That is, if your attitude towards Thanduil didn't give away your intent. He deserved it anyways though...


End file.
